Still Waters
by Akikofuma
Summary: Jim recues Spock from a Klingon Warbird, trying to undo the damage to the Vulcan while taking him back home. AU. Jim and Spock don't know each other until he is rescued. Rated M for violence, mention of rape, and sexual content. SLOW BUILDING Spock/Kirk
1. Found You

And here's my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as "From Day 1". This will be a slightly different story, AU, but as always, Slow building Kirk/Spock.

Thank you for peeking in!

Enjoy.

* * *

"Captain, Klingon Warbird! Uncloaking and setting their weapons on us!" Sulu said.

"Red Alert, Mr. Sulu, shields up, get ready to fire." Jim Kirk sat on his chair, staring intently at the screen in front of him, knowing all to well what was coming for them, even without Sulu informing him.

The ship swayed dangerously as they took their first hit, the crewmen on the bridge being thrown around, while even the captain himself was having trouble holding himself in his chair.

"Scotty, damage report?!" he called into the communicator embedded in his chair, trying not to let the high pitched siren of the red alarm lay over his voice to prominently.

"We've been hit from decks 7 to 20 Sir, Warp core is damaged, if we take another hit, I don't know if I can save it!

"Shields at 65 % Captain!" Sulu chimed in.

"Okay, fire! Aim for their weapons, do it now!" Jim called, turning his gaze back to the screen.

"Aye Sir, loading weapons. Fired!" The Klingon ship in front of them taking quite some damage, parts of it flung off and drifting into space.

Another hit shook his own space ship, sending Chekov flying from his chair, unmoving on the floor. Sulu sent a quick look to his friend, before focusing back on the panel in front of him.

"Their shields are at 50% Sir!"

"Fire again, aim at the weapons again, I don't want any more damage to the enterprise!" Kirk commanded, watching as they once more hit the Klingon ship. "Take out the bridge next, Sulu, don't miss!"

Again, he watched the ship in front of them taking considerable damage, and the fire stopped.

"Mr. Sulu, scan them. How many are alive?" Kirk asked, standing up from his chair to join the male, looking down at the panel himself.

"A few Klingon's Sir.. but.. there is a reading I do not understand. Its not a Klingon Sir." Sulu looked up at the captain.

Jim rubbed his face, taking a closer look at the readings. He returned to his chair.

"Kirk to McCoy."

"McCoy here."

"Bones, I've got some readings on the Klingon ship we can't make sense of. They have someone on board. Get up here and take a look, and make it fast. If we have to start a rescue mission, I want to start it before they get back on their feet."

"On my way, Jim."

"Sulu, scan again, make sure that wasn't just a mistake. Though I highly doubt it. Just make sure."

"Yes Sir!"

He knelt down next to Chekov, carefully shaking the young man. His eyes flew open, and Jim gave a small smile. "You're okay. Bones is on his way, he'll take a look at you okay?"

The man nodded, slowly sitting up, letting the captain support him, leaning against the side of the captains chair. A minute later, the turbo lift door's opened, letting in a stressed out doctor.

"Lemme see it." He made his way to Sulu, looking down at the panel. "Holy _shit._"

Jim looked up at the doctor, giving Chekov's shoulder a firm squeeze before standing next to Bones. "What is it?"

"..Jim. Those are the vital signs of a Vulcan. They have a Vulcan on board." Jim blinked. "Sulu, you fit for combat?"

"Yes Sir." The male replied, getting up from his seat.

"Get some men. We're going over there. Meet me in the transporter room. Make sure they all have their phaser's locked to stun."

"Yes, Captain." Jim watched Sulu head off the bridge, turning back to Bones who was kneeling next to Chekov.

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine Jim, I'll take him to Med bay. You go get that poor bastard of that Klingon ship."

"Fine. Uhura, look after my ship, I don't want another scratch on it." Jim turned to the turbo lift without waiting for an answer. He headed toward the transporter room, asking himself just one question. Why was there a Vulcan on a Klingon Warbird? What did they want with a Vulcan?

When he entered the transporter room, he looked at the man sitting at the panel as he walked up to the platform, 4 other men already waiting. "Okay, I want you to stay on your feet. I want to be in and out in 10 minutes." He turned to Sulu "Where's the Vulcan?"

"He seems to be in the back of the ship, captain. If we don't encounter a lot of trouble, we should be able to make it in 8 minutes. We can't beam right into the room, though. Its secure."

"Okay, lets do it. Energize." Jim felt the familiar tug as he was beamed over to the other ship. The second he could see, he had his phaser out, holding it in front of him.

"Nice and easy gentlemen." he said quietly, slowly making his way towards the end of the hall, the room the Vulcan was being held. It was quiet. Too quiet. If some of the Klingon's had survived, they should have noticed them. It shouldn't have been this quiet.

But they reached the room without any trouble. It wasn't until he was standing in front of the door that he knew where the Klingon's were. In the room with the Vulcan. He could hear chains rattling, laughter, and finally a strangled sound from something that definitely _wasn't_ a Klingon. He turned to his men, giving a soft nod before taking a step back, taking a deep breath, before calling "This is Captain James T. Kirk from the Enterpri-"

He didn't get any farther. The door opened, a Klingon charging for him, but one of his crewmen had already knocked him out with a steady shot in the chest. The Klingon fell, Jim taking his chance to jump over the body that held the door open, trying to asses the situation as quickly as he could. 4 more Klingon's and a kneeling figure at the floor. The Klingon's roared, making their way to the captain and his men, but were quickly stunned and fell to the floor.

Bones had been right. It was a Vulcan. Dirty, much too long hair covered the man's face. His points ears stuck out of the messy strands, he was breathing hard, mouth open. The chains that held the alien down were ridiculously thick. Even uninjured and with all his power, the Vulcan couldn't have broken free from them. The Klingon's had planned this. Had made sure they had something strong enough to hold him down. But why? The man was almost naked, not much left of whatever he had been wearing. His skin shone dark green where they had bruised him, green blood stuck to his body, though Jim couldn't tell exactly where it had originated from.

Sulu looked at his captain, that was simply staring down at the man. "Captain.. we should hurry. They won't be stunned for long."

"Yes, of course Mr. Sulu, I am just trying to find out how to get him out of those chains. Search them. One of them might have the key."

"Yes Captain." The men started turning the Klingon's over.

"Be careful. They might have something nasty in their pockets." Jim warned, slowly walking towards the Vulcan. The man didn't move much, he didn't even lift his head. Simply flinched as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Jim knelt down, laying away his phaser. He didn't want to frighten him. Of course, Vulcan's didn't get scared normally. But he had no idea how long this man had been on this ship. What they had done to him. Better to err on the side of caution.

"Hello there." He said quietly, the sound of his men searching the Klingon's filling the room. "I'm Jim. Can you tell me your name?"

Slowly, the Vulcan raised his head. Deep, brown eyes looked into his own. His lip was split. The wound was obviously fresh, blood was still dripping from it, running down his chin. He did not answer. His lips were chipped, his face littered with more bruises.

"Okay.. if you don't want to talk, that's fine. We're going to get you out of here okay? You're gonna come with us. Do you have any idea who has the keys to the cuffs?" Jim asked quietly. _My god he's beautiful._ He couldn't help the thought. Despite the bruises and the wounds, the alien's face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Captain, none of them have a key." Sulu reported.

"Thank You, Sulu. Give me a minute. Go outside with the others." he ordered quietly, watching as the Vulcan's eyes flicked to the other men and then back to him.

"Captain, are you sure?" One of the crewmen asked.

"Yes, Mr. Holland. Just give us a moment. The Klingon's will be out for a little longer, and until then, we need to find this key." Jim kept his gaze trained on the males face.

"Yes, Captain." The men shuffled out of the door, waiting in front as their captain talked to the obviously beaten man.

"Listen. I want to help you. We need to get you out of those chains. You can't break them yourself, and I can only cut through the chains with my phaser, not the cuffs. I'll hurt you in the process. Can you tell me who has the key? Does the captain of this ship have it?"

The Vulcan took a second, dull eyes searching the humans face, before slowly nodding. So the captain had the keys.

"Alright. I'm going to go get the keys, and we'll get you out of here." The captain was about to stand up when the Vulcan reached out for him, his hand shaking, a desperate look on his face. Never had Jim seen so much emotion on a Vulcan's face. He didn't actually touch the captain, but the gesture made his plea painfully clear.

"I'll be right back.. You won't be alone, okay? I'll leave two of my men here. You don't have to be afraid. It won't take long." If Jim hadn't know better, if he hadn't know that there was a chance that the male in front of him was a touch telepath, and came from a race that generally disliked body contact, he would have grabbed that trembling hand and squeezed it tight. But the arm was already lowering. The chains were just long enough for the Vulcan to lift his hand, reach out, maybe even take a step or two. Aside of him, the room was empty. They had tortured him. Probably starved him by the looks of him, and Jim could feel the rage against the Klingon's bubbling up once more.

He had never been fond of the race. Of course, no one was supposed to be judged by their race, we were all equal and all that. But Jim could never accept a race that so willingly stole, tortured, raped and killed like the Klingon's. So no, he had never been fond of them. Of course, the tension between the Federation and Klingon Empire was already running high, and this wasn't going to help the matter of peace, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but hate the men that had done this.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Holland, stay here with him. Don't touch him. Just stay close. If anyone come's through that door you knock him out. I don't want any more harm to come to him. Have I made myself understood? I'm trusting you with this man's life."

"Aye Captain."

"Yes Captain."

"The rest of you, come with me. Chances are the captain is on the bridge. Vigilance is a must." He said, making his way out of the room, shooting a last look at the chained man on the floor. Those brown eyes were following his every move. Jim wondered why the Vulcan was so attached to him. Maybe because he was the one that came in first? Was he really attached or was he just watching him because he was the captain, the one to make the decisions? Whatever it was, it would have to wait now.

The captain made his way to the bridge, stepping over motionless bodies in the process. The somewhat purple blood of the Klingon's made the floor slippy. The doors to the bride were closed. Unless they were locked, they would open on their own. Jim knew they wouldn't be. If there was a Klingon alive in there, he wouldn't hide. He would wait to see if anyone entered his ship, and he would fight. Jim once more turned to his men, motioning toward them to take it nice and easy.

Step for step, he made his way towards the door. He couldn't take too long, but if he just burst in there, chances were he was going to get shot or stabbed. Klingon's normally didn't keep prisoners. They killed. Which made it even stranger that they had left the Vulcan alive.

He could taste his heartbeat in his mouth. Jim forced himself to steady, to focus. He didn't have time to fear for his own life. If he died in the process of getting that man off this ship and to safety, it was worth it. Just one more step. One more step and the door's would give a hissing sound and shift open.

Jim took that step quicker then he wanted to, knowing that he had to. The door slid open, revealing emptiness. But Jim wasn't fooled by the peaceful silence. Just because he couldn't see a Klingon didn't mean there wasn't one. He stepped into the room. The floor was littered with bodies. And among all the bodies there was only one that, judging by the armor he wore, could be the captain. He wasn't moving, his eyes closed.

Jim moved closer to him, and in a flash of action, the Klingon dug a knife into his leg. Jim didn't scream. He didn't even really feel the pain. He shot his phaser at the Klingon. The man's hand was still wrapped around back of the blade. Jim curse, preying off the fingers that gripped it and yanked it from his flesh.

"Captain, are you alright?" one of the men asked, quickly rushing to his side.

"I'm fine, find that god damned key and lets get out of here." If they didn't find it now, they'd have no other choice but to cut through the chains and try to get the cuffs off the Vulcan some other way. And that would involve more touching and pain, both things he didn't want that poor soul to endure any longer.

He quickly pulled up his pants, inspecting the wound. He was bleeding, and it hurt to walk, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been if the Klingon had waited for him to kneel down.

"Found it, Sir." the man called, handing the key to his captain.

"Okay, lets get back, and get the hell out of here." Jim said, making his way back to the room. He didn't show the pain that originated from his leg and coursed through his body. He was the captain, and they were on an enemy ship. He had to be strong. If he showed weakness, so would the others.

"Everything was quiet, Captain." Sulu reported the second he came back into the room. "No Klingon's in sight."

"Good. Sulu, contact the Enterprise, tell them to beam us up as soon as I give the word. Get McCoy to the transporter room, we're bringing over a wounded. We need blankets for him, too."

"Yes captain." Sulu snapped open his communicator. Jim went to kneel next to the Vulcan once more.

"Okay, I'm going to take those off of you. Can you hold up your hands for me?" The Vulcan complied, slowly though, those impossible brown eyes once more fixed on the human's face. Jim unlocked the cuffs, revealing raw skin. It looked horrible. The skin wasn't only torn, but the wound was horridly infected. Jim had to swallow. The Vulcan dropped his hands, but his gaze did not waver.

"Can you stand?" Jim asked quietly. The infected wounds smelled horrible, and he had to pull himself together to not turn and vomit. The Vulcan tried. He tried to stand, but just when he had almost made it, he fell. Jim reacted in a second, catching the alien, lifting him into his arms. God, they hadn't even cleaned him. Now that he held him so close, he could smell the dirt, the urine, and other things he didn't care to name clinging to man's body.

"Now, Sulu." He said. Thin or not, the Vulcan's denser bones weighed enough to put strain on Jim's injured leg. Seconds later he was standing in the transporter room of the Enterprise.

"Dear god." he heard Bones gasp. Jim nodded, walking off the platform, taking the steps slowly. He didn't want to trip and drop the one in his arms. "Here, let me." The doctor reached out for the Vulcan, offering to take him off Jim's arms. Jim was about to lay the Vulcan in the doctor's arms when he looked at his face. The expression on it was blank, but his eyes. Those eyes. They were screaming. Begging.

"I'll carry him. Lets hurry up, Bones." he said. The smell of the man was making him dizzy. Not that it was the Vulcan's fault, but the infection together with the general state of hygiene he was in.. Jim shook his head, hurrying as much as he could with his wounded leg, laying the Vulcan onto a biobed as soon as he had made it to sickbay. The alien flinched once he was laid on his back, turning to the side, giving Jim a look at his back. There were more wounds. Whip. They had whipped him.

"Go sit down on one yourself, I saw that leg." Bones said as he bent over the Vulcan, going over his injuries. "Nurse Chapel, get me some water, soap and a sponge. We need to clean him up before I can do anything."

The nurse hurried to get what the doctor asked for. The human dipped the sponge into the water, after mixing the liquid soap in. But the second the sponge touched the Vulcan's skin, McCoy was sent flying. The Vulcan was suddenly crouching on the biobed, a low growl coming from deep in his chest. The Nurse had screamed, rushing to the doctor's aid.

Jim immediately stood, lifting his hands up to show that he was unarmed, that they didn't want to hurt him. Slowly he moved in front of the Vulcan. "He didn't want to hurt you. He just wanted to clean you."

The Vulcan snarled at him, but Jim took another step closer. "Look. Its just water, okay?" He said quietly, picking up the bowl from the stand McCoy had placed it on, offering it to the Vulcan. "Just water and soap. Nothing else."

Slowly, the gaze of the other male wandered down to the bowl. Jim took another step closer. Vulcan's had a heightened sense of smell. He would be able to smell that it was just water. At the though, Jim cringed. How long had it taken him to get used to the smell on himself? How much had he suffered?

"Jim, be careful." McCoy groaned as he slowly stood up. "He's still got some fight in him."

"I know Bones. Just let me handle it." Jim said, taking another step forward. "I'll do it. I'll clean you. Okay? But you have to let him look at your wounds. He just wants to help."

Jim picked up the sponge, dipping it into the water. He didn't expect the Vulcan to answer. He hadn't so far, so why would he now? He didn't react at all. Just looked down at himself. Jim finally was standing only inches away from the battered man.

"Stretch your arms out. We'll start nice and easy where you can see me. How's that?" Jim didn't know if the smile he was sporting helped, or if it was something in his voice, but the Vulcan settled down, stretching out his arms, waiting. Jim gently scrubbed the dirt off his fingers, the back of his hands, and finally the palm. He avoided the infected area, skipping up higher, forced to scrub a little harder to at least get the most gruesome dirt off. Suddenly, a hand came up against his. The Vulcan looked him in the eye, taking the sponge from him. Jim readily gave it to him. The man wasn't as gentle with himself as Jim had been.

Violently, he cleared the dirt off his skin at every body part he could reach. Jim simply held the water, replacing it with new one when it turned a dark gray, supplying the Vulcan with as much water as he wanted to. Bit by bit, pale skin shone under the dirt. Jim didn't know what else to do other than look at the man. What does one say in such a situation? 'It's okay, you're safe'? 'Nothing's going to happen to you'?

After what had happened, he doubted the Vulcan would trust anyone. They didn't trust in general. How could he expect him to trust after everything that had happened to him, when he had already been raised not to trust?

By the sound made of the vulcan shifting Jim was pulled from his thoughts. He looked at the Vulcan's pleading eyes, the sponge in his hand and realized that he wanted to clean himself in privacy.

"Bones. Pull up the curtains. Lets.. give him a few." he said quietly, filling up the bowl with new water once more, placing it next to the biobed.

"Jim are you sure?" Bones asked quietly, moving to stand next to the captain. "I mean.. I he goes hostile, we're fucked. You don't blindfold yourself when you're trying to tame a wild dog."

"He's not a wild dog. And I'm sure. Give him some time." He turned to the Vulcan. "I'll come back in to clean your back in a few minutes, okay?"

The Vulcan didn't look up this time, but Jim knew he had heard him. Pulling up the curtains around the biobed, McCoy and Jim took a step away.

"How bad is it?" Jim asked quietly.

"Well, he's starved. Generally in a bad condition. The infection will need to be treated as quickly as possible, might take some time to heal. Everything else I can treat with the tissue re-generator. At least what I've seen so far. He doesn't seem to have any internal wounds, I would have picked that up already. They pulled a stunt on him, but he'll live."

"Do the injuries explain why he's not talking? Is he somehow injured in a way that won't let him?"

"Not as far as I could see. I think he just doesn't want to speak, Jim. You probably wouldn't want to chat after what the guy's been through either." Bones huffed, looking at the curtain, obviously uneasy. "'Wonder why you're the only one that can touch him."

"I was wondering the same, Bones. It's odd. Maybe its because I came through that damn door first. You know?" Jim answered quietly.

"Maybe. Now get on a biobed, let me look at that cut in your leg." Jim settled onto a biobed, snapping open his communicator as the doctor tended to his leg.

"Kirk to machine room. Scotty how's my ship?" Silence for just a second, then a soft crackling sound, before he could hear.

"Damage 's great, captain, but manageable. I'll need some extra people down here. I can get us up and running in.. 13 days."

"I'm giving you a week Scotty. We can't be floating around space for two weeks. We're too far out for anyone to come and save us."

"Yes captain." Jim closed his communicator, looking at Bones.

"You done?" he asked quietly, giving a nod towards the curtains, indicating that he wanted to get back to the Vulcan. Bones nodded, sighing deeply without saying anything.

Jim got back onto his legs. "I'm going to come in now, okay?" he said, before pushing the curtain aside, slipping into the room that was now shielded from view. The Vulcan was sitting on the biobed, the sponge held loosely in his hands. He looked up as Jim came closer, offering him the sponge. Jim nodded, taking it from the male, dipping it into the water.

"Can you turn your back to me?" The Vulcan shot him a look of discomfort, but finally turned around. Gently, Jim started to wash off the dirt. The water ran down the man's back in dark streaks. He would need a real shower soon. The worst was gone, but if it had been him, he wouldn't have felt clean. Finally, when Jim felt that he had done everything he could for the Vulcan he put the sponge back into the bowl.

"The doctor's going to come in now and treat your wounds. I'll be right here. I won't go away." The Vulcan gave a small nod, laying down on his side once more. He looks so tired, Jim thought. What they must have done to him to break a man from such a strong and proud race. The horror's he must have gone through.

"Bones." Jim called, and the doctor joined him. "Take it slow. 'Don't want you to end up on the floor again okay?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer to stay on my feet this time, too." The doctor said, slowly moving towards the Vulcan.

"Tell him what you're doing. That'll help." Jim said as he stepped to the biobed, kneeling once more, now able to look straight at the Vulcan and not down at him.

". . . I'm going to start with your hands. You're going to have to hold still. Its going to hurt." Bones said, reaching out to tend to the infection at the wrists of the male. When a hiss escaped the injured man, the doctor instinctively jumped back, shooting a look at Jim.

"Its fine, keep going." Jim said, holding the Vulcan's gaze with his own. McCoy moved forward, tending to he man's wound, one after one. Finally, he stepped back.

"That's it. Now all he need's is an IV to give him some nutrition. And sleep. A lot of sleep."

Jim nodded, looking at the male laying on the biobed. "Get him some clothes first, Bones."

"You know Jim, I'm a doctor, not a maid."

"Just do it, Bones. Some of mine." Jim watched the doctor leave, ignoring the cursing as he looked back at the Vulcan.

"You'll be alright. You hear me? You're going to be okay. Once we get the ship running again, we'll take you home. We won't pass go, we won't collect 200 dollars." The Vulcan's eyebrow arched, making Jim grin. "Its a human saying. You haven't been around humans or anything aside of Klingon's in a long time, haven't you?"

He nodded.

"Were you on a ship before they got you?"

Another nod.

"So you were attacked by the Klingon's. And they captured you. Did they take anyone else? Did anyone else survive?"

A shake of head.

"Okay.. Where you on a Vulcan ship?"

Another shake of the head.

"..Federation Ship?" Jim asked quietly. The Vulcan nodded.

"..You. You're from the Exelsis, aren't you? The ship that was in the neutral zone. Trying to save another ship. The one that was destroyed as well during that rescue mission."

The Vulcan nodded.

"..That was almost a Terran year ago." His voice was quiet. The Vulcan shrugged. Jim rubbed his face. Of course. How would he know how long he had been on that ship? There was no day and night in space, and unless he counted the hours, there would be no way of knowing.

"Do you know what they wanted from you? Why they kept you alive?"

One more nod.

"..Can you tell me?" The Vulcan simply looked back at him. Jim wasn't getting an answer. Bones returned with a set of clothing. A black, short sleeved shirt, black pants and briefs. Jim recognized every piece. It was all his. He didn't know why, but he thought that if the Vulcan liked having him around, as much as a Vulcan could actually _like_ anything, then maybe his scent would comfort him?

Jim took the clothes from Bones hands, helping the Vulcan slip into them. Bones watched silently.

"He needs that IV now, Jim. And I'd like to give him a hypo so he can sleep." Jim looked at the Vulcan.

"That okay with you? You'll need the IV. But.. if you really don't want the hypo." Jim hated the jab in his neck, and he could understand if the Vulcan didn't want it either.

The Vulcan shook his head no, confusing the captain of the enterprise.

"Do you want the hypo?" He repeated his question, a question that would actually be answered with yes or no. The Vulcan nodded.

"Okay Bones, go again." Jim stayed kneeling until the doctor was about to give the Vulcan the hypo.

"Spock" the Vulcan suddenly croaked out.

"Spock? Is that your name?" He felt excitement rise in his body. He had spoken. Only a word. But he had talked. The Vulcan nodded, confirming that yes, indeed, that was his name.

"Okay Spock. You're going to sleep for a while. And when you wake up, Doctor McCoy will call me, and I'll come back. Go ahead Bones."

Jim watched as the injection slowly started to work, making the Vulcan struggle to keep his eyes open, until finally, they fell shut. His breathing became deeper, more even.

Jim stood, running fingers through his hair as he watched the sleeping Vulcan. "He's from the Exelsis, Bones. The ship that was destroyed a year ago when it went to the neutral zone on a rescue mission. He's the only survivor."

Bones shook his head, slipping through the curtains, closely followed by the captain.

"Can't imagine what he went through." Jim mumbled.

"And I don't want to." Bones answered, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Get back to the bridge. I'll call you when he's up, but it could be a couple of days by the looks of him."

"Okay, Bones. Thanks." Jim walked towards the door, stopped, and turned. "Look after him real good Bones, okay?"

Bones grunted. "As if I don't look after every one of my patients real good."

Jim chuckled, leaving the sickbay to make his way back to the bridge. Silently wondering why the Vulcan had picked him.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter one. Let me know what you guys think!

Thanks for reading!

Yours faithfully,

Akikofuma


	2. Answers

Jim had barely made it back to his quarters after alpha shift, when he heard the familiar sound of his communicator crackling, and soon after that a voice.

"McCoy to Kirk."

"Kirk here." he answered, rubbing his face. "What's up, Bones?"

"The Vulcan. Spock. He woke up."

"What? Its been six hours, you said he might be out for days." Jim sat down on his bed, rubbing his face with one hand, holding the other securely in his other.

"Well, we don't really know a lot about Vulcan's Jim. They're stiff bastards. They don't tell anyone anything about themselves that they don't really have to. Maybe his metabolism burns off the sedative faster, or maybe it just doesn't work on him that well all together. Fact is that I need you down here. He won't let me change the bandages around his wrists. Keeps growling at me."

"I'll be there in five, Bones. Kirk out." The Terran huffed. He was tired. All he wanted to do was lay down in his bed and get some sleep. But he couldn't just lay down when Spock needed him. So, after splashing some cold water in his face, he made his way to Sickbay.

Bones was waiting for him, keeping a safe distance from the Vulcan's bed, bandages in his hands, an annoyed look on his face.

"Jim, if I'm going to have to call you down for everything you might just want to stay here." he mumbled, recieving no answer. What was he supposed to say? That Bones would have to deal with it? That Spock would have to figure out a way to do things without him around?

The Vulcan was looking at him once again, those deep, deep eyes staring into his own. Now that he was somewhat clean, he was even more beautiful. Jim had to swallow, plastering a smile onto his lips, hoping to mask his thoughts.

"Hey there, Spock. How are you?" he asked. Of course, the Vulcan didn't answer, but Jim still didn't expect him to. He wasn't going to force him into it. "Doctor McCoy here wants to switch those bandages, could you let him do that?"

The Vulcan nodded, lifting his hands up. Jim sighed in relief, waving the doctor closer. The Vulcan didn't turn his gaze away, making Jim not only wonder why he was the one the Vulcan chose, but also making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Those eyes were so intense. So warm. Was this what Vulcan's were really like? How had the Klingon's broken him? Did he really want to know?

Jim cleared his throat. "Would you like some water Spock?" He didn't wait for an answer. He needed to get away from those relentless eyes, walking over to a sink, grabbing a cup and filling it. When he returned, Bones had already exchanged the bandages, and Jim could hand Spock the cup. The other male nodded, possibly a thank you, and took a few slow sips. Jim waited until he had emptied the cup.

"Okay Spock. I'm going to go lay down and get some sleep. And you should get some more sleep too." He looked at the Vulcan, not getting a reaction at all. But surely the Vulcan had understood him?

"Okay, Spock.. I'll see you when I wake up." Jim smiled, and turned to leave. Bones quickly caught up with him at the door.

"Jim, I can't be waiting for you to come down every time something has to be done, and you sure as hell don't have the time to rush down here all the time. What do we do?"

"I'll talk to him when I wake up, Bones. He's probably scared. He went through a lot. Its not uncommon that prisoners pick one person to relate to, until they've gotten used to normality again. I can't just tell him to deal with it, can I?" Jim answered, somewhat irritated.

"Well you better. I don't need the captain of the Enterprise standing around my Sickbay 24/7." Bones huffed.

"I gotcha, Bones. I'll bring it up okay? Just give him a break. And me too." Bones gave a snort, but didn't say any more, turning to head back into Medbay. Jim had a headache. And if he didn't lay down soon, it was going to get worse.

So, once he reached his quarters for the second time tonight to rest, he stripped, throwing his clothes into a messy bundle on the floor, laying down in bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

He couldn't have been asleep for more then 20 minutes when a panicked voice yelled through his communicator.

"Jim! Jim, get your ass out of bed! GOD DAMN IT JIM!"

The captain of the Enterprise jumped out of bed, almost falling over the bundle of clothes he had stashed in front of his bed, blindly grabbing for his communicator, snapping it open, dizzy from getting up much too quickly.

"Bones, I'm here, whats wrong?!" Jim snapped into his the device in his hand. "This better be good."

"He's gone. That god damn pointy eared hobgoblin is gone! I turned my back to him for 2 minutes, and he was just gone!"

Jim didn't answer. He didn't have time to answer. A knock on the door made him look up. He closed his eyes, huffing as he closed his eyes. "Hold on, Bones. I think I know where he is."

Jim walked to the door, pressing a button next to the door, watching the metal door slide to the side. And indeed, there he stood. Spock, silent, and oh so beautiful, wearing his clothes which, for some reason, made him that much more attractive.

"Bones. He's here." he said quietly, taking a step back to let the Vulcan in. "I'll handle it. Any medical advice in case he decides to stay?"

"He has to rest. And eat. But slowly, or he'll upset his stomach. Jim, I'd really preferred if you got him back down here."

"So would I Bones, but something tells me that's not going to happen. Kirk out." Jim watched the Vulcan stand in the middle of his room, those beautiful eyes taking in everything before finally turning back to look at Jim. The human was at a loss of words. What now?

"Spock uh. You know, you should still be in Sickbay." Jim said, realizing just how lame that had sounded. The Vulcan quirked a brow, confirming Jim's thoughts of how redundant his comment had been. Spock probably knew better than Jim how he was feeling, and if he really needed to be in a biobed. But Jim knew that he himself had to get some sleep.

"Look, I really don't mind having you around me Spock, but I need to sleep so.. how about I just get you your own quarters? You'll have to promise to go to sickbay regularly so that Bones. . . I mean. . Doctor McCoy can check your wrists." Jim hoped that Spock would at least agree to that, but that would have been too easy. The Vulcan settled down on the floor, crossing his legs, placing his hands on his knee's, palms up.

"...You want to..meditate here?" Jim asked, guessing more then really knowing. A short nod showed that he had guessed right. "Okay well.. if it doesn't bother you that I'm going to go to sleep?"

Spock shook his head, closing his eyes, giving Jim a chance to look at his face closer, without being caught. Those dark eyelashes were an almost brutal contrast to the pale skin, and yet looked beautiful. Thin lips, perfectly formed. Jim wondered if Spock would taste different then the other, human, men he had kissed.

Scolding himself silently, he climbed into his bed. He could hear the Vulcan's soft breathing filling up the entire room, and soon Jim found himself relaxing at the even sound. Somehow, the fact that he wasn't alone was comforting. The presence of someone else was calming. Jim didn't know if it was because said person was Spock, or if he would feel the same way if it had been anyone else.

Frankly, he didn't care. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Jim." a soft voice called. The human rolled to his side, groaning in protest. But whoever was calling his name wasn't going to let him sleep. "Jim."

"God, what?" Jim snapped, opening his eyes as he turned to whoever had woke him. "Spock." the surprise in his voice was obvious. Had the Vulcan just... just spoken to him? The tone of his voice must have put him off, the delicate frame pulling back a little.

"I'm sorry Spock. I'm not a morning person. What is it?" Jim asked, sitting up in his bed. He glanced at the clock. He had gotten a solid 7 hours of sleep. His next shift wasn't for a couple hours. So why did Spock wake him?

"Meld." Spock said quietly.

"Meld? What do you mean, meld?" Jim asked, getting slightly teed off. Obviously the Vulcan could speak, so why didn't he just talk?

"Meld." The Vulcan said again, reaching his hand out for Jim's face. Jim moved back for a second, but the urgency in those brown eyes made him move forward, leaning his face down to the Vulcan kneeling on the floor.

The second he felt the burning hot fingertips on his skin he wondered if it had been a wise choice to just trust a man he knew nothing about, but only fractions of a moment later, he didn't have a chance to think about it anymore.

Pictures rolled into his mind, feelings that he didn't even have a name for. He wanted to pull back, wanted to break the contact, make him stop whatever he was doing, but he was being held in place by a very strong hand.

Images of Spock being tortured smashed into his mind, making him feel nauseous. The Klingon's had beaten him. Cut him. Done unspeakable things to the man that was now kneeling at his bed. They kept asking him questions, but Jim couldn't make out the words.

_What did they want? _He thought.

_Information._ Came the quiet reply. Jim jerked away in surprise, but he was still being held in place by the Vulcan.

_You can hear my thoughts?_

_Yes._ A simple answer. Jim tried to fight off the emotions that were about to overwhelm him. Spock was trying to tell him something, something important and he had to concentrate and figure out what it was.

_What kind of information did they want?_ He asked, not sure if he just thought the question, or said it out loud as well. He couldn't feel his own body. A frightening and yet somehow pleasant feeling.

_Any information about the Federation. On our ships. __Our__ security. Secret missions. Anything. _Spock answered.

_Why you?_

_Vulcan's can withstand more torture. More pain. The chance a human would have died before they got the information __was too great. They trusted that I would live to talk._

Jim shuddered. Picking someone just because they could take more abuse.. that sounded like something a Klingon would do. But one question remained.

_How did they know on what ship you were?_

_A traitor__ among us. Someone within the Federation. Someone that wants to harm __us __all__. Someone that knew enough to give the Klingon's our position._

_But you were on a rescue mission. How was this person supposed to know where you'd be?_ Jim asked.

_There was no __ship that needed help. We got a transmission from Star Fleet, sending us to those coordinates. When we got to the location, there was nothing but emptiness. They damaged our ship greatly, then came for me. They killed everyone __except myself__. After they bro__ught me to their ship, they destroyed the Exelsis._

Jim's head was pounding. The words of the Vulcan had a strange echo, as if they bounced off the walls of his skull and into his brain.

_Why did they think you'd have such important information? _He managed to ask.

_Sarek. Ambassador to Earth is my father. They simply assumed he would have shared information with me. Neither the Klingon's, nor the traitor, were aware that Sarek and I are estranged. Jim Kirk. The Klingon empire will soon discover that their __ship was destroyed. And that I was rescued. It is not safe. We must leave as soon as possible._

Jim nodded, not able to form a coherent sentence in his mind. It was too much. The information, the mind in his own, the emotions he was feeling. It was nauseating, wonderful, intoxicating, and painful at the same time. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to withstand whatever the Vulcan was doing.

Luckily, he didn't have to. The Vulcan moved his hand away from Jim's face, and he could finally breath again. It was like his mind was slowly returning to his body, every cell in his body tingling. He stood, moving away from Spock, leaning his head against a cool wall, taking deep breaths, trying to steady himself, to understand what had just happened.

"You. You were just in my brain." He whispered. He didn't turn around to see the Vulcan nod. He didn't need an answer. He knew that what he said was true.

"So. The Klingon's got someone within Star Fleet to tell them things. But that person apparently doesn't have all the information they need, or they wouldn't have needed you. So whoever it is is high enough in rank to manipulate a ship into going somewhere.. Fuck." Jim shook his head.

Spock came to stand behind him. Jim could feel his warmth against his back, once more fighting the urge to turn around and gawk at that beautiful face. No matter how dire the situation, he still wanted to stare at the man. How mature.

"..So you think once the Klingon Empire noticed that their ship was attacked, they'll come after whatever did it. And with us floating at the same coordinates where they had been last, which the Klingon's might, or might now know of, we're on a silver platter."

"Affirmative." came the soft answer.

"And you couldn't tell me this a couple of hours ago because...?" Jim asked, finally turning around. He once more felt he was under control. At least enough to not jump the Vulcan in front of him. For a brief moment he wondered if Spock had someone noticed that he was wildly attracted to him while the meld. But even if he did. Right now it didn't matter. His entire crew was at risk.

"I was in no condition to preform a meld. It was easier to show you, now that I have meditated, then trying to tell you after you found me, when the information I could provide would be less then sufficient. Further more, your ship is crippled. No amount of information changes the fact that you are, indeed, stranded here, for now."

"Still. That information would have been awfully handy." Jim huffed, looking up into the Vulcan's face. It wasn't until now that he realized they had quite the height difference. "But. I understand. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Stay vigilant." Spock answered. "If you allow me, I can try and aid your crew with their repairs."

"We'll see about that. First, I need to tell Scotty that we have less time then I thought. And then I need to eat. And so do you." Kirk rubbed his face. "Bones has to look at your wrists too. How about you go take a shower, while I talk to Scotty?"

"A shower would be much appreciated. I do not believe that a sonic shower will irritate the wounds." He replied.

"Okay. Get to it. I'll lay some new clothes for you in front of the door once you're in." Jim said, walking past the Vulcan to grab his communicator.

"Captain Kirk." the soft voice said. "I apologize if I have caused you any discomfort."

"You didn't, Spock. Just go shower." Jim answered, once more not turning to face the Vulcan. "Bathroom door is right there." The familiar sound of a door opening and closing signaled that the Vulcan had indeed found the bathroom. Jim sighed and flicked open his communicator to inform his head of engineering of what was going on.

* * *

Once Jim was back on the bridge, he felt utterly useless. There was not much he could do then wait for them to be able to switch back into warp. Of course they could have tried to escape without the core, but the Klingon's would have caught them anyway, and they'd just be pulling much needed energy. So he had to sit here, and wait.

He had sent Spock to Sickbay to have Bones tend to his wounds after they both had eaten in his quarters. Jim had forced the Vulcan to eat slowly, just like Bones had told him so. And while Spock didn't object, he did quirk his eyebrow at him as if he was acting weirdly. And for all he knew, maybe he was. He didn't know jack about Vulcan anatomy. Or metabolism. Or anything really.

Despite Vulcan joining the Federation, they were still private creatures. No matter how close they seemed to be to humans, their culture and many other things concerning them were mysteries. So if he had been acting silly, he wouldn't have known.

Finally, he couldn't take sitting in his chair anymore, staring at a screen that might, or might not reveal a Klingon ship. Or more then one.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con. I'm going to go check the progress with the warp core."

"Yes Captain." the man answered, standing from his chair and moving to the captains chair.

"Any weird readings, anything that seems off, you let me know immediately." Jim said as he walked to the turbo lift, dully noting Sulu's answer.

While in the turbo lift, he let his thoughts wander once again. Who would want to bring down the Federation? Who would want an all-out war with the Klingon's? Who knew enough about the crew's on each ship, but not enough to get the information that the Klingon's needed? Now that he thought about it, it didn't necessarily have to be someone in Star Fleet. Maybe someone that was close to a crewmen of the Exelsis? But then how did they get that faked emergency call? Where there more than just One spy for the Klingon Empire?

The doors opened, pulling the captain from his thoughts. He walked out, moving through the busy hallways. Crewmen were moving quickly from one spot to the other. Working hard to get their ship working to save all of their lives.

"Scotty?" He called as he had finally made his way into the room that held the warp core.

"'ere captain." The Scotsman called.

"How are we doing?" Jim asked, watching as the man wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"We're getting there, captain. That Vulcan sure 's speeding up everything. 's like he's some kind of genius, that one."

"Spock's down here?" Jim asked, furrowing his brows. "He should be resting. Where is he?"

"Spock? That the lad's name? Barely spoke a word since he got here, Sir. He's back at the control panel."

"Okay. Keep working on it Scotty, we have to get out of here as soon as possible." Jim patted his friends shoulder. "If you need a break, take one now."

"Aye, Sir. I ain't resting until my girl is up and running again." The man gave him a grin. Jim smiled and shook his head.

"Good man, Scotty." Jim said, patting his shoulder one more time before going off to find Spock, leaving the other man to his work. He found the Vulcan leaned over the control panel, just as Scotty had said, his face holding a rather serious expression, if any, as he worked, his fingers moving over the panel at an astonishing speed. The long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, giving a good view on the Vulcans face.

"Spock. I thought I sent you to Sickbay." he said as he stood next to him.

"Actually, Captain Kirk, you told me to have my wounds tended to. You did not specifically tell me to remain there." Spock answered, not looking up from his work.

Jim snorted. "So you decided you'd come down here and impress my head engineer, and help with the repairs."

"I had informed you that I am capable of helping with the repairs Captain. When Doctor McCoy told me to leave, it was only logical to try and resolve the issues you are having." Spock finally looked up, quirking a brow at the Captain.

"Yeah well, that's really nice of you, but you should be resting, you know?" Jim said. "Also, you can call me Jim."

"That would be highly inappropriate, Captain. I am on your ship, and should address you with your title, not your first name." Jim had to smile. It seemed like the Vulcan was finally back to normal. Normal for a Vulcan, that is.

"If you insist on that. But in private, you're going to have to call me Jim. And I will call you Mr. Spock from now on in public."

The Vulcan seemed to think about that notion for a second before turning his head back down to the panel. "That is acceptable, Captain."

"Good. Now, how long do you think it will take to get the ship going with your help, Mr. Spock?" Jim leaned against the panel, watching the Vulcan's fingers fly over the surface.

"Approximately 6.45 days, Captain. If more crewmen are able to aid in the repairs, it can be reduced to 4.89 days." The Vulcan replied, giving the captain a quick glance before concentrating once more on the task at hand.

"I'll make sure to get some more men down here, then." Jim's gaze wandered from the male's hands to his face. Spock had such a beautiful profile. A long, straight nose, impossibly long eyelashes, and skin so smooth, all he wanted to do was run his palm over it. The bruises were still there, and so was the wound on his lip, but both injuries were fading away. "I will leave you to your work. Report to me at the end of Alpha shift. I trust you know when that is."

"Yes, Captain." Spock answered, obviously already distracted. Jim shook his head, trying to hold back a chuckle. He had never been this attracted to a man. Sure, he wasn't 100% straight either, but he had always preferred women. And now, here he was, not only attracted to a male, but a Vulcan, none the less.

He knew he would probably never get anywhere with Spock. Neither love nor friendship was logical, at least in the eyes of the Vulcan's. But he could dream. And, of course, fantasize.

* * *

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here. What have you got for me, Mr. Spock?" Jim was sitting in his chair once more, watching the people work, while he had nothing to do, making him feel more then a little useless. But he was the captain. He was here to make decisions, to protect his crew, and carry out orders. But right now, nothing required his attention. At least not for hours at a time.

"We have made considerable process, Captain. I believe that repairs will be concluded in approximately 3.97 days."

"Very good, Mr. Spock. Now, it is time for you to take a break. Meet me at my quarters in 10 minutes. We're going to grab some dinner." Only seconds later Jim added, knowing full well the Vulcan would no doubt argue that he did not need rest. "That's an order, Mr. Spock."

"Technically, Captain Kirk, I am not a member of your crew, therefor I am not forced to take orders from you. But I will comply with your request. Spock out."

Jim shook his head, grinning like an idiot. Spock was cute. Down right adorable. The way he talked, always so serious. And those eyes.

"Mr. Chekov, you have the con until the beta shift hits." Kirk said, getting out of his chair. "Which will be in 5 minutes. I trust you can handle it for that long."

"Aye, Captain." Chekov grinned. "Rest well."

"Thank You, Mr. Chekov. You too." Jim waked to the turbo lift. He could feel his heart pounding. Pounding because he was soon going to be back in the Vulcan's presence. He shook his head, once more scolding himself. He was acting like a teenage boy. He knew that his crush would lead no where. He had to snap out of it before it became more.

Spock was already waiting in front of his quarters as Jim arrived. They didn't talk as they went into his rooms. Jim motioned for Spock to sit down on one of the chairs at his desk.

"What do you want?" he asked as he walked to the food synthesizer.

"A salad will suffice, Captain." The Vulcan answered.

"Jim, Spock. You agreed to call me Jim in private." The human reminded him, pulling the food from the synthesizer, walking over to place it next to Spock.

"Jim." Spock corrected himself, watching as the captain got himself a plate of pasta with a vegetarian sauce. "You do not have to take my preferences concerning food into account, Jim. You can eat meat in my presence."

"Its fine, Spock. I'm not supposed to be eating so much meat anyway. Doctor's orders. And you've seen how our dear doctor can be." Jim grinned, digging into his food.

"Indeed." was all Spock said before he started eating as well. Silence fell over them, but Jim didn't find it uncomfortable. They didn't have to talk. To him, it was as if they understood without words. He wasn't sure if the Vulcan felt the same. But he didn't ask either. Once they had finished their meals, and Jim offering the Vulcan some water, which he accepted, he pulled out a chess board from one of the cupboards of his desk.

"Do you play?" He asked the Vulcan.

"I do. However I play the Vulcan version." The Vulcan quirked a brow at the chess board. "It has been a long time that I have played Terran chess."

"Well, lets see if you've gotten rusty then." Jim grinned, setting up the board. "You want white or black?"

"The color is not important, Jim. It makes no difference." Spock said, once more looking at the human. Jim was immediately captivated by those brown eyes once more. He didn't know what it was about them. He had met many Vulcan's, briefly. They all had the same expression that Spock had now. But their eyes... something was different. He wondered if it had anything to do with him being captured on a Klingon ship for a year. If maybe his control had suffered, and the emotions had returned into this Vulcan's eyes. 'Wondered if, once he returned to Vulcan, his eyes would lose the evident warmth in them.

"I know, Spock. But we humans often prefer a color."

"Then it is only logical that you decide which you prefer, as it makes no difference to me."

"You are something else." Jim chuckled. "Fine, I'll be white."

"I do not understand, Jim. What do you mean by that statement?" The Vulcan asked, that delicate brow once more rising.

"Its a human saying, Spock. It means you are special. Not like others. In a positive sense." Jim explained, making his first move. "Its something we say to people we care for."

"Therefor implying that you care for me, Jim?" Spock moved his pawn as well.

"Yes, Spock. Implying that I care for you." Another move made that he didn't think about. He couldn't concentrate. He was going to lose against the Vulcan anyway. He could allow himself just these few minutes to be in awe because of the male sitting across from him. Spock's mouth opened, as if he wanted to say at him, and Jim gave him a somewhat hopeful look. But when the Vulcan's mouth closed once more, Jim huffed and looked back at the game board. What else had he expected?

They played in silence for a while until Spock once more broke the silence.

"You never asked me if I have the Klingon's any information Jim. And if, what I told them."

Jim looked up, furrowing his brows. "I assumed you didn't give them any information."

"That is highly illogical. I was held prison for an Earth year, while being tortured. It would only be logical to assume that I gave them some part of information." Spock looked up as well, that unyielding gaze back.

"Well, did you give them any information Spock?" Jim asked, taking a sip from the glass of water he had gotten himself.

"I did not. It is still not logical to simply assume." Spock looked back down at the board, moving his pawn dangerously close to Jim's queen. The human quickly moved it away.

"You know Spock. It was instinct. I didn't think you gave them anything out of instinct. A gut feeling. It might not be logical, but a lot of human's trust their gut."

"And is that concept a successful one, Jim?" Spock inquired.

"Well, it's always worked for me. So yeah. I guess you could say its a successful concept." Jim shook his head, running fingers through his hair as he watched Spock make his next move, accepting that he would probably lose within the next few moves.

"I see..." Spock's voice trailed off. "Is it also normal for humans to feel attracted to others, despite not knowing them?"

Jim froze. So he had found out. He had read it in his mind. He had seen how he felt for him. His heart was beating against his chest violently enough to make it hurt. Out of reflex, Jim asked "Why would you ask that, Spock?"

"A young female confessed her attraction to me. She had apparently been watching me work. I found it highly inappropriate." Spock looked at him. "Your heart frequency is elevated. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, Spock. Its nothi-" Jim stopped in the middle of his sentence. "You can hear my heart beat?"

"Affirmative." Something like amusement seemed to fill those brown eyes. "Vulcan's have quite sensitive hearing, Jim."

"Well, that's not odd at all." Jim chuckled, looking down at the board, blinking. How had this happened? Had he really been paying this little attention? Had Spock not been paying attention? "Check mate."

Spock quirked a brow, now also looking down at the board. "Fascinating."

Jim grinned. "Didn't think it would turn out that way, did ya Spock?"

"Indeed, I did not, Jim. It seems that your illogical strategy defeated mine." The man glanced at the clock. "I believe it is time for you to rest, Jim."

"..Are you sending me to bed, Spock?" Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"I am simply informing you that it would be wise to sleep now, so that you may be sufficiently rested for your next shift."

"Well, that may be right, Spock. But I still need to get you your own rooms. What do you say I get that set up for you? I can try and get you a room close to mine. In case you.." Jim didn't know how to put it gracefully. In case you decide you want to barge in here in the middle of the night again and don't have to walk for too long?

"..That would be appreciated, Jim." Spock said quietly.

"Okay. Here, can you clean up the board while I get it done?" The Vulcan started to pick up the pawns, nimble fingers putting them back into the cupboard, along with the chess board as Jim talked to the person responsible for the rooms.

"Okay. You can have the room two door's down." he finally said, turning to the Vulcan that was patiently waiting for him to finish. "I can give you some clothes as well. I'm not sure if you want to keep wearing my personal clothes or if you'd like a uniform? What position did you have on the Exelsis?"

"I was the Science officer. And a uniform will suffice." Spock said, slowly standing from his chair.

"Okay. I'll have some sent up to your room tomorrow morning. I'd say get some rest too, but I somehow have a feeling that the second you leave this room you're going to be back down in the machine room. Aren't you?" Jim grinned.

"Yes Jim. I do not require as much rest as humans do. It will serve none of us if I get rest I do not require, heightening the chances of the Klingon's finding our vessel." Spock said quietly, moving to stand right in front of Jim.

"Yeah. That's probably true, Spock, but still. You were injured pretty badly. And you're not in the best condition either. You'll need to rest eventually. So do me the favor and make sure you get enough rest." Jim hated how much taller the Vulcan was. Not because he felt intimidated by it, or because he was the kind of man that wanted to be the tallest. No. The fact that he had to look up to meet those eyes was annoying. If he simply stared straight, his eyes would be captured by those wonderful lips. They were chapped now, but Jim could only imagine how soft they would be once they were healed.

"I will not over strain myself, Jim." Spock was about to move to the door when Jim instinctively reached out for him, grasping his upper arm. The Vulcan froze midst movement, and Jim quickly dropped his hand. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss, Jim?"

"..Yeah." Jim said quietly. He needed to ask. "..When you got here. When we saved you. You didn't let anyone touch you. Anyone but me. Why? Was it because I came through the door first?"

Spock seemed taken aback. And even though Jim felt a little bad about making him uncomfortable, he had to know. He had to know why he picked him.

"...That is a personal question, Jim." Spock finally said after a moment of silence. "I do not feel comfortable with explaining to you why I picked you at the present time. It is most inappropriate."

"..I don't understand." Jim answered. "What do you mean it would be inappropriate? I mean.. how personal can the answer be?"

"Personal enough for me to not give you the answer at the present moment." Spock answered, slowly bowing his head. "Forgive me. Before this journey ends, I might give you the answer."

"You might? Now that's not really fair is it? I mean. It does involve me, no?" Jim tilted his head to the side, giving him a curious look. "Just.. just promise me that you will tell me before we get back to earth. Or Vulcan. Wherever you want me to take you."

"Earth will be fine, Jim." He paused. "I give you my word that I will tell you before we reach earth."

"Okay. Thank you Spock." Jim sighed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Good night, Spock." he finally finished.

"..Good night, Jim."

* * *

And there is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think!

Yours faithfully,

Akikofuma


	3. Luck

Jim woke way to early for his next shift, and yet he felt rested. He stood, moving to the bathroom, stepping under the sonic shower. How much he missed real water. He had always enjoyed the flow of it over his body, the way it made his skin feel. But that wasn't an option on the Enterprise. He'd have to make do with what he had.

Slipping into his golden shirt and black pants, he made his way down to once more check up on the progress made with the core. And, even though he didn't admit it to himself, to see Spock again. He was sure that the Vulcan was still, or once again, down there to aid in the repairs. He would have to ask Scotty if Spock had gotten any rest. If he hadn't, and somehow Jim was sure that he hadn't, he would have to make sure he did now.

The second he arrived at his destination, he could hear Bones angry voice rising just a little too much. The doctor was angry, and Jim had a feeling that it had something to do with the Vulcan guest they had on board. And sure enough, as he followed the noise, he found Spock standing in front of Bones, hands clasped firmly behind his back as the Doctor gestured wildly.

"Now listen here Pointy. I'm your doctor. And when I say you need to come to sickbay, you get to sickbay. I'm not asking nicely, hell, I'm not even asking at all. I am _demanding_ that you come with me right now!"

"That will not be necessary, Doctor McCoy. I am not in need of medical assistance." Spock answered smoothly. "Pulling me away from my work simply to ensure that I am well, a fact that I have already informed you of, is not logical."

"Okay gentlemen, break it up." Jim said, moving his body to stand next to them, turning to look at each individual for a second. "Whatever is going on, it doesn't have to be fought out in front of the rest of the crew. Maybe we could move this to the conference room."

"Captain. As I have stated before, it would be highly illogical to stop me from helping with the repairs. For some reason, Doctor McCoy believes I am unwell, and he refuses to accept the fact that I am, indeed, quite healthy."

"Jim, his vitals are way off, even for a Vulcan. Sure I don't know much about Vulcan's, but I know that whatever is going on with him, its not normal. And I want to find out whats going on."

"Doctor McCoy, the changes my body is currently going through are completely normal. I will once more assure you that your assistance is not needed."

"Okay, Okay, enough." Jim said firmly. At this point, he couldn't be a friend anymore. He had to be a captain. "Bones. Go to sickbay. Mr. Spock will be there in a few."

"Captain." Spock protested but Jim lifted his hand.

"Go ahead, Bones." the doctor cursed under his breath, but left them alone.

"Mr. Spock, with me. Now." His tone didn't allow protest. Spock trailed after him, almost like a dog as the Captain of the Enterprise made his way back to his quarters.

"Spock, I understand that you're eager to get us out of here, and believe me, so am I. But you can't fight with my Senior Medical Officer. If he says you need to be checked out, then you need to listen to him." Jim sighed, rubbing his face as he closed the door to his quarters.

"Jim. The changes in my vital signs are nothing to be worried about. It is normal in the current situation that I am in. I appreciate your worry, and the worry of Doctor McCoy, but there is simply no need to have me examined. This condition cannot be treated. It is not a condition at all." Spock quirked a slender brow, watching as Jim moved to sit at his desk, sitting down as well as the Captain made a gesture towards the second, still empty, chair.

"Well, I'm sure if you just told Doctor McCoy what's going on, he wouldn't be so adamant about having you examined." Jim frowned. The headache was coming back, stronger then before. If this turned into a migraine, he would be out for at least a day. Nothing he wanted to risk. Hopefully, he would be able to finish this discussion soon, and then maybe lay down for a little longer.

"It is a highly personal piece of information that I am not willing to share with the doctor." for the first time, Jim saw something like..defiance in the Vulcan's eyes. He wasn't going to fight Jim, but he meant it. He wasn't going to tell. Jim sighed.

"Well, you're going to have to give him something. Or at least me." Jim looked at the Vulcan sitting in front of him. Spock seemed to trust him. Or Jim liked to think so. After all Spock had chosen him the second he walked into the room he had been captured in. So maybe, if Spock was unwilling to share with Bones, maybe he's share with him?

"Captain. Jim. I cannot give you this particular piece of information."

"Well Spock, as much as I'd like to let you be with this, Bones won't let it go. So you can either tell me or him, that's your choice. I can get him out of your hair, but I need to know whats going on. I can't just order him to let you be. What if something is seriously wrong with you, and you just wont tell us?" Jim could feel the pounding in his head grow harder. "I know Vulcan's are very private Spock, but we're not on Vulcan. You're on my ship, and I cant have you refusing Dr. McCoy's orders flat out in front of my crew. It has to do with respect. He is a Senior Officer. I am sure you understand the importance of respect towards superior officers?"

"I do indeed, Jim. And if there is no other possibility then I will share this information with you. But I will be highly uncomfortable with it. And if I were anywhere else, I would not let you bully me into this."

"I'm not bullying you into anything. You know that if I could, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. But you picked a fight with him in front of the entire engineering crew, along with several other crew members. I can't have you disrespecting him."

"I by no means wanted to disrespect Doctor McCoy. Nor did I mean to undermine his authority." Jim shook his head, rubbing at his temples.

"I know Spock, but you did, and that can't be changed. Now you can either decide to tell me whats going on so I can inform McCoy that he doesn't have to chase you down again, or you tell him yourself. That's the choices you have."

"I understand." Spock answered quietly, standing, walking over to the small,securely affixed to the wall, holding the few books that Jim had taken with him from earth. Jim watched the Vulcan move, his movements graceful, and Jim couldn't help the image of a white tiger popping up into his mind. Spock moved with the grace of a feline.

"So? What's it gonna be Spock?" On one side, Jim hoped he would be the one Spock trusted with whatever private information he didn't want to give up. His curiosity was big enough to chase away the head ache for a few seconds. But then, he would also have liked to crawl back into bed, under the warm blanket and rested his eyes for just a little longer.

"As I have promised you, I would give you this information before we reached earth. The reason why I picked you, and my current situation are tightly bound together Jim. It appears that I will have to inform you sooner then I wished to." Spock didn't turn around as he spoke. His voice was soft. He didn't want to say this, Jim could see the Vulcan's shoulders tense. He was mildly surprised that the two things were connected, but then, Vulcan's were so private that everything would have surprised him, to be honest.

"Well, spit it out then." Jim couldn't keep a slight sharpness out of his voice. A sharpness he had never intended to be there. Spock slowly turned, eying the human silently for just a second.

"Maybe this conversation would be best held when you are not in pain, Jim." He finally said.

"No. We have this conversation now, you clear things up, and then you get back to work. I wish I could just let it go, be your friend and accept that whatever reasons you have not to tell me are good enough, but right now, I have to be a captain. Not a friend." Jim looked up at the tall figure. Couldn't he finally say it? Surely, whatever it was couldn't be that bad. As much as he would have liked to grant Spock his need for privacy, right now he couldn't. And he hoped the Vulcan understood.

"Jim, this will be hard to understand. So I will ask you not to interrupt me until I have finished." Jim waved his hand dismissively, wordlessly agreeing and telling the Vulcan to carry on. "The moment you entered that room, Jim, my mind called to you. And the reason why my mind called to you was simple. It recognized your mind as compatible for mine. That means, Jim. That I have found you to be a suitable mate."

Jim's jaw fell. He gawked at the Vulcan. He wanted to say something, but didn't find words to express his thoughts. And Spock did not give him time to talk.

"Vulcan's chose their mates not by their looks, or their professions, or anything humans like yourself would consider important. We simply seek for a compatible mind, one that we can bond to, so that the bond is not broken again. I admit that it will seem highly.. unusual to you. As it would to any human. And it is not normal that a Vulcan can immediately tell the compatibility of an others mind by just seeing him. But it did take place the day you rescued me. It was why I allowed you to touch me. It is why I sought you out that night when my emotions threatened to overwhelm me. And it is also the reason why my vital signs are abnormal. Not only my mind call's for you, but so does my body. The desire will not fade, not as long as I am on this ship, with you. However, as I am not in pon farr, I can control it."

"Wait. Hold on. So what you're saying is that by some Vulcan psychic magic whatever you decided that I would be the ideal partner for you? And that.. that your vital signs are weird because you.. because you want to have sex with me?" Jim stood, almost choking on the air he breathed in.

"If you would like to word it that way, then yes." Spock took a step closer, but Jim backed away. "Jim. This does not have any consequences for you. You wanted to know the reason. I have provided you with the information you required."

"Just. Give me a minute." Jim croaked, pacing the room up and down, trying to stay away from the Vulcan, for once not wanting to feel his heat on his skin since the second Spock had entered this ship. So. Spock thought their minds were compatible. His body ached for him. Sure, Jim was attracted to the stoic Vulcan, but that was just a little too much for starters.

Spock waited patiently, his eyes watching him walk up and down, raising his eyebrow at the curious behavior. Finally, Jim stopped pacing and turned to look at the Vulcan

"So. What does this mean. That you think are minds are compatible? What does that imply?" he asked, still keeping a safe distance from the alien.

"On Vulcan, it would mean that we would bond. A bond is equivalent to a human marriage, and yet quite different. A bond is something binding for life. It cannot be broken, and it cannot be ignored. Once two minds are bonded, they are joined forever. There is no going back."

Jim could feel the breath being knocked out of his lungs by just those words.

"But as you are human, this does not apply." Spock continued. Jim looked back into his face. "A bond is something quite serious. It is nothing that is decided lightly, and goes against many human morals. One of them would be the privacy each individual treasures. When two minds connect, there is no hiding. No emotion will go unnoticed. There is no such thing as you and me, if we were to be bonded. It would only be us."

Jim shook his head. "So. I don't have to do this. I don't have to bond with you?"

"Of course not, Jim. It is nothing that can be forced. Both minds need to be willing to form a bond. And even if it was possible to bond with another being against their will, it goes against everything a Vulcan stands for. Jim. I must ask you that you keep this information to yourself. It is not something a Vulcan would talk about willingly. It is a highly sensitive topic, and is not even spoken about on Vulcan. At least not if there is another way."

"..I won't tell anyone." he said quietly. "But where does this leave you Spock? I mean are you.. are you in love with me?" Jim dreaded the answer he was about to receive.

"I am highly attracted to you. Your mind is like none I have ever encountered. And while I find you aesthetically pleasing, it is your mind that is the reason why I find myself drawn to you. I am not in love with you, Jim. I am attracted to you, and I see a potential that you could not understand, even if I tried to explain. But what I feel is not love. Given the time, whatever feelings I have for you could grow into something stronger. But I have never had the illusion that you would want to indulge this Vulcan practice. Nothing about this will affect you, unless you wish for it to affect you." Spock's voice was as smooth as ever, his eyes unreadable, as if too many emotions were filling them, mixing together, making it impossible to read what was going on within the Vulcan's head. Jim had never been more confused in his life.

"So your saying that I can either chose to embrace this.. chance. Or I can ignore it and go on like nothing happened, like you never told me, and that would be fine too?"

"Affirmative."

Jim couldn't help himself. He had to smile. No one else but Spock would answer something so emotional with 'Affirmative'.

"Tell me more about the bond. I know this is pretty personal, Spock, I do. And I understand that you are uncomfortable with it. But I want to, no, need to understand. I want to know. I want to make an informed decision."

"Implying that you are not completely opposed to the idea of having a bond mate, Jim?" Once again that slender brow arched up, giving the Vulcan's face that questioning look that Jim had adored the second he had seen it for the first time.

"I don't know, Spock. I. I honestly have no idea. You have to realize that this is.. a little much. I mean I've known you for.. what, 2 days? And here you are, telling me you could see yourself marrying me. That's some serious shit."

"It is very human to be insecure about something so permanent, Jim. And it is quite human to ask for more information. I am willing to grant you this, but now is not the time. We are in dangerous territory. The utmost importance lays with the repairs of this ship. It would consume too much time to try and make you understand now." Jim groaned, suddenly very aware of his headache once more.

"Point taken. Doesn't sound like something I'd get quickly. Go back to the core, Spock. Fix it. Help us get home. And once it is running, you and I are going to sit down and have a serious talk. Have I made myself clear?" Jim swore he could see a glint of humor shine in the Vulcan's eyes.

"Once more I would like to remind you that I do not need to take direct order's from you Captain, but I will once more submit to your wishes." Spock turned, exiting the room, leaving behind a slightly amused, and highly confused Captain.

Jim pushed away the flood of thoughts that seemed to attack him. He could think about this later. He needed sleep, and maybe even a hypo against the headache. And then he would have to get to his shift. After all he was the Captain.

And a good captain never let personal affairs affect his duties.

* * *

"Whaddaya mean 'Leave him alone'?!" Bones barked as Jim sat in the medbay hours later, once more having that annoying piece of metal shoved into his face as Bones scanned him.

"I mean what I said. Leave him alone. He told me what's going on. You don't have to torture him like you're torturing me." Jim said, backing away from the offending device in the doctors hands. "Can't you just give me the damn hypo so I can get to the bridge?"

"Jim, you know better than anyone else that I need to do a check up first. Its protocol. Best friend, or Captain, it doesn't matter. I have to do it, and you will quit your bitching."

"Fine, Fine, get on with it then." Jim sighed, holding still so that the doctor could see him over.

"Well, nothing wrong with you, it seems." Bones finally said, turning around to pick up a hypo. "Just a headache."

"I could have told you that before, Bones." Jim rubbed his forehead, trying to chase away the pain when suddenly, pain was added by the jab of a hypo. "Oh for fuck's sake, Bones, little warning?!"

"If I told you, it would only have hurt more. This should keep the headache away for a couple of hours, but you need rest. You look rough."

"Honestly Bones, I feel rough. But its no use. I have to get to my shift." Jim stood, turning to look at the doctor, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for the hypo."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here, I have other patients too, ya know?" Jim grinned at the doctors words, quickly leaving sickbay before Bones decided to jab another needle into his neck, heading towards the bridge.

It was another quiet day. Nothing to be seen or heard of Klingon's, or anything else for that matter. Just silence. The crew on the bridge was relaxed, quietly chatting to each other. Jim couldn't blame them. He was bored too. How much he hated being stuck in this place.

"Sulu, you have the con." He said quietly, moving out of his chair and to the turbo lift. He would check on the machine room once more. As peaceful as everything was right now, his gut told him that it wouldn't stay that way for very much longer. It was just a surge in his lower abdomen that made him uneasy, and he was sure Spock would have quirked his brow at him if he had told him. The thought alone made Jim smile.

"Scotty. How are we doing?"

"Brilliant Sir! Just brilliant! That genius will have us up and running in a day! 's a real talent that one. Maybe I could have him for my crew?" Scotty returned the grin the captain offered him.

"Maybe Scotty. We'll see. Its good to know we'll be out of here soon."

"Aye captain. Don't like my lady stranded in the middle of no where." Scotty replied, nodding slowly, giving his words more emphasis. "Captain. I was wonderin'. Is the lad alright?"

"What do you mean, Scotty?"

"Well. With all the work he's doing, he looks kinda pale, ya know? I mean I know Vulcan's are s'pposed to be pale, aye, but he looks.. sick, Captain. As if he's in pain." Jim furrowed his brows at the Scotsman words.

"I'll check on him Scotty. Has he talked to anyone yet? Is he socializing?"

"Nay, Captain. He keeps to himself." Scotty tilted his head to the side, ever so slightly, a questioning look on his face.

"Thanks Scotty. You get back to work. I'll check on him, and see what I can do. He's stubborn." Jim patted the man's shoulder before turning to find Spock. And for the oddest reason, a reason he could not explain, it was as if he felt where the Vulcan was. As if he didn't even need to search. He followed his instincts, and sure enough, he found the Vulcan kneeling at a control panel, a tool in his hand, serious eyes looking at the uncovered panel. Cables of different colors were hanging in front of his face. The Vulcan was ever unmoving, only his eyes flicking from one cable to the other.

"I assume you have once more come to assure my well being, Captain." he said quietly, turning from the panel to look at Kirk, still on his knee's.

"Mr. Scott was worried. He noticed that you seem to be in pain." Jim cut to he chase. No use in trying idle chit chat. The Vulcan always seemed to know what was going on in his head anyway.

Spock stayed silent for a while, a while that seemed like forever to the captain, finally breaking his silence.

"Mr. Scott is very perceptive."

"So you are in pain?" Jim went to kneel next to the Vulcan, a worried expression practically plastered onto his face. "Does it have anything to do with.. well. You know."

"Captain, I do not believe that this is the place, nor the time, to discuss this." Spock answered quietly. "I am in pain, but it is nothing that I cannot handle. You mustn't worry yourself, Captain."

"Well I am worried. So you're just going to have to live with that. Is there anything I can do? Can Bones maybe give you a hypo?" Jim moved a little closer, lowering his voice as he spoke. He didn't want any curious eyes or ears on this conversation. "Maybe you should get some rest?"

"Captain, as I have just stated, I do not require any help. It is... admirable that you would like to aid me. But it is nothing that can be helped without serious consequences for both of us." Jim immediately understood. A bonding would take away the pain. That, and nothing else. He looked at the man in front of him. He did look pale. Jim hated seeing him like that. But then, he hated seeing anyone in pain.

"Well. We both know that's not an option right now." he said slowly.

"Affirmative. As nothing can be done, I would prefer to go back to work, Captain, instead of dwelling on an issue that cannot be resolved."

"Just one more question. When you're off the ship. When you're back on earth. Will the pain go away?"

Spock gave him a look that just screamed 'Leave me alone'. But Jim couldn't back down on this. Somehow, he felt responsible. Of course he knew it wasn't his fault that their minds were apparently compatible, and that Spock longed for a joining, and yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I believe that once we are separated, the pain will ease. However, the longing will stay." Jim sighed.

"So you think that if we put enough room between us, you will get better. It won't hurt you anymore. But you'll still.."

"I will still want to join with you. Captain, please. I do not want to discuss this matter here." Jim shook his head, but the look Spock gave him.. He would have to wait. The curiosity that normally made him a better captain was now just serving to aggravate both him and the Vulcan.

He was about to stand, and mutter some sort of parting words when the red alarm siren came to live. Jim quickly grabbed his communicator, flipping it open.

"Kirk to Bridge. Sulu, what's going on?!"

"Klingon's, Sir. A lot of them. They're coming closer! They're not cloaked yet, but..."

"I'm on my way." Jim sprinted toward the Turbo lift, not noticing that the Vulcan had come after him until they were both standing in the lift. Jim shot Spock a look, but now was not the time to argue. The second he stepped onto the bridge, Uhura turned to him.

"Sir, we're being hailed."

"On the screen. Spock, stand over there, I don't want them to see you."

"Captain-" the Vulcan started to protest.

"Now, Mr. Spock or I will have you locked into the brig!" The Vulcan complied, and Jim sat down in his chair.

"Now Uhura."

The face of a Klingon appeared on the screen.

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise." He said quietly, not getting up from his chair, forcing himself to relax his his shoulders, to take a comfortable position. A Klingon could sense fear by just looking at someone. And when a Klingon knew you were afraid, they would make sure to make you even more afraid.

"This is Tre'gok, from the Klingon house of Kahless. I am the captain. You are surrounded by my people. You have destroyed a ship of our Empire." The Klingon snarled, the words sounding off. A Klingon tongue was not made to speak Standart. "Surrender, and we will beam aboard your ship for negotiations."

Jim had to suppress a snort. A Klingon that wanted to negotiate? That must have been a first. His eyes flickered to Spock. The only reason those Klingon's wanted to get on his ship was to capture the Vulcan before they attacked. And once again he wondered why they wanted Spock so badly. Of course, he would withstand torture much longer then a human, but there were other races within Star fleet that would have been able to take the same kind of damage. There had to be more. Something that Spock either wasn't telling him. Or didn't know himself.

"Captain Tre'gok." Jim tried very hard to pronounce the foreign name correctly. "We were forced to attack the Klingon Ship once it had opened fire on us. As you can clearly see with your scanners, we were also damaged in the fight. We have not offered you violence. I would ask you to tell your men, and the captain's of the other ship to let us be."

"Captain Kirk. I do not believe that you have another choice. Me and my second in command will beam over shortly. We expect you to welcome us onto your ship. If you do not my men have the order to destroy your ship. With us on it. Have I made myself clear?"

Jim hesitated for just a second. And then came up with a plan. If it worked, they would be safe. His ship might take a lot of damage. But they would be safe. And have two Klingon's on board to tell them what their Empire, their ruler, was planning.

"Crystal clear." he finally said, standing from his chair, giving the most dazzling smile he had "I will await you in the transportation room." The screen went black. Jim quickly turned to Spock.

"Can we go to Warp?!"

"Captain, while it is possible, I advise against it. The warp core is not repaired. The ship would drop out of warp somewhere along the course you set. There is no telling where."

"But could it make it until we are in Federation space?" Jim urged, grabbing the Vulcan's arms. An act of desperation. "Could we make it to somewhere we're safe? Think, Mr. Spock! I have an entire crew to look after!"

"...It is possible Captain, that we ca make it to Federation Space. However, if we do not, the Klingon's will catch up with us, and our choices will be limited. Without the core working correctly, we will not be able to flee, nor will we be able to fight." Spock answered, quirking a brow as he looked down at the hands grabbing him.

Jim quickly let go, turning to Sulu. "Plot a course to earth. The second I tell you, you switch to warp."

"Aye Captain."

"Mr. Spock, we'll need you in the engine room. Tell Scotty to give it all he's got. This is our only chance to escape."

"Yes, Captain." They both turned to the Turbo lift. Jim got off earlier then Spock, turning to look at him for one a second, giving him a short nod before heading to the Transporter room. He didn't see the nod Spock gave him in return.

"Welcome, Captain Tre'gok." Jim said, knowingly not offering for a handshake. They would have crushed his hand before shaking it. "If you would follow me, we could retire to the conference room and talk in peace and quiet."

The Klingon captain grunted in response, his hand clamped around the weapon strapped to his belt. Not a very comforting sight. Jim lead them to the conference room, offering them drinks before finally sitting down with them.

"So, how can we help you, Captain Tre'gok?"

"I think you know quite well what we want, Captain Kirk."

"Ah yes. You want me to hand back the Vulcan. Mr. Spock is his name, I believe. The question is, why would I do that? He is under Federation protection. The only way I could hand him over is if he were to stand trial on Kronos for a crime against the Klingon people."

"He has killed many of our kind." The Klingon snarled, the grip around his weapon tightening. Jim had to fight the urge to say 'So did I'. He nodded slowly, standing from his chair, moving over to stand at the window, staring out into space. And indeed, there were more then once Klingon ship. The only reason why they hadn't been attacked yet was probably because they weren't sure where Spock was. They couldn't risk killing him.

He could feel the Klingon's eyes follow him. "Let me find out where he is, then." Kirk said, opening his communicator.

"Kirk to Bridge. Now Sulu!" he shouted, immediately dropping to the floor for cover. He could feel the ship going into warp, could hear it protesting against this act of force. The Klingon's screamed in anger, shooting where the captain had just stood, moving to where he had dropped to the floor. Jim had turned onto his back, his own phaser out, stunning them the second they came around the table. Getting to his feet once more, he hurried out of the conference room, manually locking it down. The Klingon's wouldn't get out of here. Not until he let them.

"Scotty! How are we doing?!" he bellowed into the communicator as he made his way up to the bridge.

"Captain, this was a bad idea! I don't know how long the core can take 's abuse! I'll have to drop us out of warp soon!"

"Well it'll have to take it until we're in federation space. Make it work, Scotty!"

"Aye Sir!"

He hurried to the bridge, waiting impatiently as the turbo lift took him there, the entire ship humming with energy.

"Sulu, how far are we from federation space?"

"3 more minutes, Captain!"

"Scotty, give me 3 more minutes, then drop us out!" he called into his communicator.

"Captain, I don't think we've got 3 more minutes! I don't know if I can hold her that long!"

"We have no choice Scotty, we have to make it or we're dead! Give her all you got Scotty, I know you can do it!"

"Aye Captain!" The connection died.

Jim stood next to Sulu, staring down intently onto the panel. 3 minutes had never been this long. He watched the screen as they came closer and closer to the only thing that could save them.

"Uhura, send an emergency transmission. If anyone is out there, and we don't make it, we'll need help."

"Aye captain."

"30 more seconds Captain." Sulu chimed. Jim had never believed in god. But now he was praying. Praying to god and all his angels that they made it to safety. That he wouldn't get his entire crew killed.

"10 seconds, Captain!" Jim wanted to snap at the male that he could very well see that himself but kept his mouth shut. Pissing others off wasn't going to help. All he could do was hope that they could stay in warp for 10 more seconds.

It seemed like an eternity until finally, Sulu announced "We've made it, Captain! We're in federation space!"

"Scotty, drop us out of warp, now! Everyone, hold on tight." The ship shook, sending various crew members all over the ship flying. They finally came to a stop.

"How far in are we Sulu?"

"Far enough that the Klingon's won't dare to attack." Sulu answered.

"Captain, the USS Farragut has received our distress signal. They are on their way to help with repairs and provide protection."

"Thank You, Lieutenant." Jim took a deep breath, sitting down in his chair, running fingers through his hair. They had made it. Barely, but they had made it.

"Scotty, how's the core?" He forced himself to ask.

"Its a disaster, Captain. A real disaster." Scotty whined. "My poor lady isn't going to recover from this quickly."

"I know Scotty. Any injured?"

"A few, Captain. I have sent them up to Sickbay."

"Where's Mr. Spock?"

"Also in medbay, Captain. He has an ugly cut on his face. He wanted to stay and help, but I insisted he go. That lad is stubborn, ain't he?"

Jim had to smile. "Yes, Mr. Scott, he is. Kirk out."

Jim could fee the headache return to him as he took a few seconds to breath.

"Uhura, once the Farragut is here, hail me. I'm going to check on the injured."

"Yes, Captain."

"Sulu, you have the con."

"Aye Captain."

Jim could still not grasp what had happened. But they had made it. They were safe. At least for now.

* * *

"Bones. How bad is it?" he asked as he finally entered sickbay.

"Minor cuts and bruises, a couple of broken bones here and there, Jim. None dead. But that bloody Vulcan... Looked at me as if I was about to break his neck when I went to treat his wound. I wanted to put him on observation, but he insisted that he could get some rest in his own quarters." Bones huffed, glancing at Jim from the corner of his eye as he treated a Yeoman's wound.

"Great. Thanks Bones." Jim was about to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Bones gave him that look, that look that made Jim feel as if he was looking straight through him.

"...You're going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I will be. Don't worry so much Bones." Jim grinned.

"Fine. But if that headache gets worse, you come back." Bones replied, letting go of his best friend, walking over to the men that needed his attention more then Jim. He was after all a doctor, and not a mind reader. Whatever was keeping Jim busy, he would tell him when the time came.

* * *

A quiet buzzing sound informed Jim that someone wanted to come in. He didn't really feel like having company right now. He would have preferred a shower and a quick power nap before he got back on the bridge. But whoever it was, he was persistent. A second buzz made Jim sigh.

"Enter." he called, and the door opened. Spock entered the room, his hands clasped behind his back as always, his posture straight and firm. "What can I do for you, Spock?"

"You wished to discuss the bond more. Now that we are in no immediate danger, I believe we can discuss the topic now."

Suddenly, Jim was wide awake. He eagerly sat down in his chair, motioning for the Vulcan to sit down across from him. "Okay. Let's discuss it then."

"As I have stated before, there is no pressure for you, Jim. A bond cannot be forced. I am merely here because you asked me for information. If you were so kind as to tell me exactly what you would like to know, it would be simpler." Spock sat in one fluid motion, placing his hands in his lap, fingers entwined.

"Well for once. What would a bond do? Does it have any side effects?" Jim asked, leaning back in his own chair, getting comfortable. This seemed like it would take a while.

"We would be able to hear each others thoughts, if we chose to do so, along with our emotions. We would be able to tell if one of us as in danger, or in need of help. A bond would connect us in a way that no other could be connected to us." Spock spoke matter of factly, as if this wasn't an unbelievable intimate thing. Jim could sense the discomfort in the Vulcan's eyes, but he had to know. If he was going to make a decision, he had to know all the facts.

"Well.. I guess that's not really a side affect. I mean. It is kind of odd that you could hear what I was thinking, but that part is optional, no? I mean if I wasn't comfortable with it, or didn't want it at a given time, for whatever reason. You wouldn't do it, would you?"

"No Jim. I would respect your wishes. The mind is something highly private. I would not intrude unless I had to." Spock answered, shifting slightly in his chair. When Jim shot him a questioning look, he spoke once more. "I apologize. Close proximity seems to make the urges... stronger."

"So this is new to you, too? I mean you've never been bonded?" Jim asked curiously.

"No, Jim. I have not bonded before. A bond is a life long commitment. And even if one o the bond mates diminished, most Vulcan's chose to not bond again."

"Well, that's romantic." Jim mused, crossing his legs as he looked at the Vulcan. "What else would a bond mean?"

"A bond is essentially a marriage. We would be expected to bond on Vulcan, and to marry on earth."

"That doesn't seem so bad. I mean. I could just bond with you, you'd get rid of the longing, and we could part ways, right? I mean. We wouldn't be forced to stay close to each other."

"It is.. not quite that easy, Jim." Spock said slowly. "Your presence would be required whenever the blood fever, Pon farr, takes place."

"You mentioned that before. Pon farr. What does that mean?" Jim asked, quirking a brow without noticing.

"It is... a highly personal.." Spock sighed. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, but Jim would need that piece of information. "Pon farr.. is what human's could call a. mating cycle, if you like. It occurs every 7 years once a Vulcan has matured into a grown up. Once Pon farr starts a Vulcan is either forced to mate, or to endure a fight to the death."

Jim swallowed. "And.. what happens if you don't? I mean. If you don't have sex or kill someone?"

"Then I will die." Spock answered quietly. Jim blinked.

"You die. Just like that. You die?" he asked.

"Yes, Jim." Jim couldn't believe that. So if he didn't have sex with someone, he would die?

"...That's the oddest thing I have ever heard. I mean.. how does that even make sense? I mean." Jim had trouble grasping the words that he had just heard. He shook his head, rubbing his face in the process.

"Okay. Do you need to .. mate.. with someone you are bonded to?" he asked quietly. "I mean, does it have to be your bond mate?"

"Yes, Jim. It has to be my bond mate. But I do not believe that I will soon enter into pon farr. It is not of your concern, Jim. I can find another mate. Someone that is just as compatible." Spock said.

"..How high are the chances that you'll find another mind like mine?" Jim asked, looking back into the Vulcan's face. "I mean. Can you find someone soon enough?"

"...It is possible." Spock replied. "But highly unlikely that I will find a mind as compatible as yours. But I may find someone similar."

Jim didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to react. Here he was, sitting in front of a man that, given he was attracted to, but was offering him so much more.

Life long commitment. Marriage. Everything Jim Kirk wanted and was afraid of.

And now the question was.

What was he going to do?

* * *

And there is Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, and I hope that you aren't to upset with me!

Let me know what you guys think!

Sincerely,

Akikofuma


	4. Childish Jim

Spock had left him hours ago. The Farragut crew had boarded, and after a meeting with the Captain of the other ship, Jim had returned to his quarters. Repairs would take a week. A week, and they would be back on their way to earth. And once they got to earth, Jim would have to have an answer.

An answer for Spock.

His body was begging him to sleep, but he couldn't. He tried laying down, forcing his eyes closed, trying to make his body relax, but to no avail. He couldn't relax. Not with everything going on.

He thought about the changes bonding with Spock would make. Well, he'd be married. He'd have a husband. They would share their quarters. He would have someone he could fall asleep next to every night. Someone he could care for and look after, and that would do the same in return. Not too shabby.

And then of course, the mind bond. Jim shuddered. The meld itself had already been intense. But what Spock had described.. it sounded even _better. _What would it be like to be so close to someone that you could literally hear their thoughts? That you could feel what they felt just because you wanted to? To know if they were in danger simply because you can? It would cure his never ending loneliness.

Jim had friends, even a best friend. Bones had always looked out for him. But having a best friend and having a lover, or in this case a husband, meant so much more. Love. It meant.. love.

And that question remained. Could he love Spock? Could he see himself spending the rest of his life with the Vulcan? Growing old with him? Well, Jim would grow old, while Spock stayed relatively young. Vulcan's didn't age as quickly as humans, after all. Jim had to snort as the image of a turtle with the Vulcan's eyebrows and ears popped into his head, rubbing his face at the silly thought.

Could he see himself wrapped in the Vulcan's arms, whispering sweet nothings against his lips on their wedding day? Could he live with him in a house on earth or, god forbid, on Vulcan? So many questions that needed to be answered in such a short time. A little over a week. A little over a week, and he would have to decide.

Of course, he could have just dropped Spock off on earth, and go his merry way until he made a decision, giving himself more time. But who knew if he would return from the mission? Who knew if Spock would return?

What if he found someone else?

The thought made him flinch. He didn't want Spock to find someone else. Didn't want those hot fingertips pressing against any other face then his. Didn't want anyone else to feel what he had felt.

But was it because he was falling in love with the man he barely knew, or was it because of the way he made him feel? What he offered?

Stability. A home. A family.

Something Jim had never had, and always longed for. What he had been denied as a child, and always looked for, his entire life. And it was being offered to him in form of a stoic Vulcan.

Jim wrecked his brain about information on Vulcan's. They were such a private race. Kept to themselves. He did know that they were Vegetarians, and also touch telepaths. He had heard rumors about their green blood, rumors that were obviously true. He had seen it with his own eyes.

The Vulcan's he had met were quiet, strict and somewhat cold. He was told that they didn't feel. Nothing at all. But when he looked into Spock's eyes, he knew that had to be a lie. There were emotions in those eyes. Subtle, almost invisible, but they were there. He wondered if it was only Spock's eyes, if it had something to do with the torture, or if he just hadn't looked at the other Vulcan's as much as he had looked at him. Vulcan's were classical beauties, aside of the hair cut that Jim found ridiculous. Their alien features were soft, cheekbones impossibly high, lashes dark and long. Yes, they were beautiful. But Jim had never felt attraction for any other Vulcan then Spock.

He had heard that there was one human living on Vulcan. She was the wife of Sarek, Ambassador to Earth... Jim wanted to slap himself. If Spock was Sarek's son. And Sarek's wife was a human. That made Spock half human.

Jim thought about that for a second. Spock had obviously been raised on Vulcan. But he knew little about humans. At least from what Jim could tell. Had his mother not told him about her own race? Or had his father forbidden it? Did Spock maybe not want anything to do with the half human side in him? Jim would have to ask him about it.

Somehow, the fact soothed him. Spock was half human. Half human. He had worried what it would be like to be with a pure Vulcan. Could a Vulcan give affection like a human? Did a Vulcan have empathy, or sympathy? If Spock's mother could live with a full Vulcan, how hard could it be to live with a half Vulcan?

Jim shook his head at himself. It didn't make a difference. Even if Spock were Andorian, it wouldn't matter. He didn't love someone for their looks, or their race. If he fell in love it would be because of who they are, not what they are.

And yet he was curious. Did Spock's mother have a hard time? How was life on Vulcan for a single human, all alone? Would Spock want him to live on Vulcan once they retired? He would have to ask him about that, too.

Jim groaned as he laid on his back. There was no way he was getting any sleep, not right now. Not with his mind working the way it was right now.

He had the sudden urge to see Spock, to talk to him, to run his fingers through that ridiculously shiny hair. To feel the warmth of his body next to his.

And that's when he knew. He wasn't in love with Spock, not yet. But he was getting there. The Vulcan had wrapped him around his little finger the second he had looked him in the eyes for the first time. He had been captured by the alien, and no amount of struggling would change that.

And yet. He couldn't bring himself to agree to bonding just yet. He wanted to get to know the Vulcan better. What he liked, what he disliked, what he was like when he wasn't on duty. To see what he did in his free time, what he liked to wear. All those little things that Jim knew he would be able to adore if they just made a good match. If not only their minds, but also their personality fit.

He got up from his bed, slipping into his clothes. He had to talk to Spock now. They only had a little over a week.

And Jim would make sure that by then, he would have a goddamn answer.

* * *

As Jim had expected, Spock was down in engineering. He was talking to someone, a young woman that Jim quickly identified as Lieutenant Uhura. He huffed in annoyance. That woman seemed to chase any man that was remotely interesting. He himself had to fend her off just a couple months ago.

And now, here she was, hitting on his Vulcan. Yes, _his._ Until he decided that he didn't want the bond, until he didn't have an ultimate answer, Spock was his. Irrational, maybe. But just watching her flashing him a smile that screamed 'I want to see you naked' made him feel sick.

He walked over, his heart pounding in his chest. He was _pissed._ He didn't like the female standing so close, close enough to feel the heat of his body, a heat that only he should be able to feel. He hated that Spock was talking with her. She was obviously hitting on him, and the Vulcan let her! For god's sake, he could hear a human's heartbeat, and Jim was sure that Uhura's heart was just fluttering with joy.

Spock turned around before Jim could even say a word. A questioning look appeared on the Vulcan's face, his eyebrow arching, but Jim found that only angered him more. As if he didn't know what was going on. As if Spock could hide it from him. He forced a blank expression on his face, forcing his hands to relax, to not curl his fingers into a fist and punch the woman in the face.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I am sure whatever you two are chatting about can wait until both your shifts are over." He said stiffly. The woman looked up at him, blinking before finally nodding

"Yes, captain."

"Get to work." Jim had to try very hard to keep the anger from his voice, but the female didn't seem to notice, mumbling words of goodbye as she turned and left.

"Mr. Spock, as much as I want you to feel comfortable, if you could refrain from flirting with my crew and get back to work, that would be much appreciated. If you don't want to help fix things, then you can't be down here." Jim didn't look at the Vulcan, stubbornly fixing his gaze at the wall behind the Vulcan. "You are, after all, a guest."

"Captain." Spock said quietly, moving a step towards him. But Jim backed away.

"I have things to take care of, Mr. Spock." What a lame excuse, he thought to himself as he turned and made his way out of engineering, and into the turbo lift. He was off duty. He should have been sleeping. Or at least resting. And Spock knew that just as much as he did.

He was acting silly. He had no claim over this man. He wasn't his boyfriend, or husband. They hadn't even kissed. And yet, despite knowing that he was acting like a child, he couldn't shake the anger. It was there, in his chest, alive and burning.

So when the Vulcan stepped into the turbo lift, he didn't look at him. They stood in silence as the turbo lift moved, the quiet sound of the machines working filling the silence.

"Jim." Spock finally said. The human closed his eyes. Just the way he said his name made his legs tremble. So soft. So loving. So good it should have been illegal to ever say anyone's name in that way.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blue eyes looked into brown ones for just a second, before Jim turned his head away, praying that they would soon reach their destination, and he could escape the impossible being that was Spock.

"We must talk about this matter, Jim." Again, that one word send shivers up his spine. The door's opened, and Jim couldn't stop himself. Is instinct told him to run. That whatever this man was doing to him was dangerous. And that he had to save himself before he drowned.

He had barely made it to his quarters when the Vulcan was already behind him, wrapping long fingers around his wrist, applying a gentle pressure.

"Jim. You are upset."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jim spat, pulling himself from the Vulcan's touch. "Anyone would be upset! Here you are, telling me you could love me, that you're attracted to me, that your fucking _mind_ calls for me, and the second I don't fall into your arms weeping with joy and accepting your offer, you're off to flirting with someone else!"

"..You are under the impression I am interested in Lieutenant Uhura." Spock tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Well of course I am! You don't let anyone touch you aside of me, you keep your distant from everyone, you don't even fucking _talk_ to people, and there you are, just smitten with my Lieutenant! Standing there, chatting with her. You _knew_ she was interested in you. Even a blind man could have seen that!" Jim's anger was overwhelming. It made him want to pull his hair out. Made him want to bang his head against a wall. And suddenly, he realized that he wasn't really angry. He was just hurt.

"Jim. Look at me." Spock almost purred. The sound alone made Jim's head snap up, looking into those beautiful, unreal brown eyes. He didn't want to look at him. He knew that if he looked into those eyes for just another second, everything would be over. He would be lost.

So he turned, giving the Vulcan his back. He was just like everyone else that had promised him love. That promised him protection. He had lied, and he would leave him. Just like his mother had. Just like Garry had. The memory of his ex made Jim's throat clench, making him gag. He had to pull himself together. He was a man, not a teenage girl. He was strong. He didn't need this shit.

"No. Fuck you." Jim answered, still having his back turned to Spock, his arms hanging limply at his side.

"T'hy'la." Spock had moved closer, Jim could feel him, his heat, sense the presence of the Vulcan. Fingertips touched his shoulder, and the human couldn't hold back anymore. He turned, swinging his fist at the man, knowing full well that he would probably thrown into the next wall just seconds later.

But that didn't happen.

Spock grasped his fist, holding it, quickly grabbing for the man's other wrist. It didn't hurt. He was probably being careful. Jim knew that Vulcan's were absolutely lethal enemies. In a fight without weapons, Spock could kill him. Just like that. Perks of being three times stronger then a human. But Spock did nothing like that.

He simply held Jim, looking down into the man's face. Saying nothing. Just observing.

"Stop it!" Jim shouted, struggling to free himself, but the Vulcan would not let him go so easily. "Stop looking at me like that! I don't need your pity! I don't need your sympathy! Le me go! Fuck, Spock, let me go!"

Jim struggled, cursed, and screamed until there was no fight left in him. He was sweating, his clothes clung to him, his heart was going crazy, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Every breath hurt. And finally, the Vulcan's hands let him free.

A strangled sob later, Jim was sitting on the floor. He was so pathetic. He was being pitied by a Vulcan. A _Vulcan._ This day just couldn't get any worse. He expected Spock to leave. To be done with him after his outburst as everyone else had.

Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him to stand upright. Jim didn't fight it. He let himself be embraced, his cheek pressed to Spock's chest. He didn't dare move.

"I do not pity you, ashayam. I am in pain because you are hurting." Spock's voice was so calm, so warm, so inviting. Jim wanted to hand himself over to him. Wanted to forget everything and let himself be absorbed by Spock.

"..Why did you talk to her?" the human finally asked.

"She was very persistent, ashayam. She did not back down. It was only logical to indulge her for an appropriate time, and then excuse myself. It was the only way I saw to, as a human would say, get rid of her." Spock answered, one strong arm still wrapped around the humans waist, the other gently rubbing his back.

"You knew she was flirting with you, though. She didn't look like you just shot her down." Jim mumbled, turning his head to rest his forehead against the Vulcan's chest.

"Yes, Jim, ashayam, I was aware. But I did not give her any hope. I did not wish to anger her, however. It would have produced problems for you. Only a content crew is a working crew. I did not boldly turn her down because I am aware that she works on the bridge with you, and that she would no doubt trouble you while on duty." Spock leaned his head down, resting his chin on the smaller male's head.

"So you didn't tell her to go fly a duck because you were worried how it would affect me?" Jim pulled back, looking up at the ever blank face.

"I am not familiar with that phrase." Spock answered, quirking his brow.

"Its.. well I censored myself. I think I did enough cursing for one day. It simply means 'go away' just... a little ruder. I guess." Jim shrugged lightly. How odd it felt to teach this intelligent creature things he had known about since he was a child.

"Affirmative. Your language was quite.. colorful." Spock said, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, as if he was going to smile but then decided not to.

"I'm sorry." Jim sighed. He felt ashamed. Ashamed of his outburst. Ashamed of his childish behavior. And what he was ashamed of most was the weakness he had displayed in front of the Vulcan. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not fair."

"You felt that I was betraying you. It is only human to react the way you did." Spock gently grasped the human's chin, gently forcing him to look at him. "Jim. You must always remember that it is you that I yearn for. That my mind, my body, demands you. And no one else. I would never so stupidly risk something so.. delicate for meaningless coitus."

Jim chuckled. "Did you just say coitus?"

"Affirmative."

"..That's.. Adorable." Jim finally felt the anger and pain drain away from him. Those soothing words had touched him in just the right place. "Sorry its just... we don't say 'coitus'. We say.. to have sex or, if you want to say it a little more vulgar, to fuck."

"I believe I will have further trouble with terms that humans do, or do not, use." Jim nodded at that statement.

"Its okay. I'll always help you out." Jim rubbed his cheek against the Vulcan's chest, feeling the heat seep through the clothing, the hard muscles that were hidden by the cloth. "You promise. You promise you won't try anything with anyone else until I said no? Until I really turned you down?"

"I promise, ashayam." Spock replied, lovingly running fingers through he humans hair, messing it up even more. "Until you turn me down, until you cast me aside, you will be my only."

"You really mean it, don't you?" Jim looked up at him once more. "You mean what you said. That.. you want to be with me. You want to let your feelings for me grow. You meant ever word you said."

"I did, ashayam. You could be my T'hy'la. You and I. We could be what only few others are, or ever will be." Jim couldn't hold back a moan. That voice, that velvet, devilish voice that touched him so deeply. And all the sweet things he said. The beauty of it.

Spock pulled back as the moan slipped past his lips, and Jim let him. The Vulcan's arms were still wrapped around him, still keeping him in place, but their chest's were no longer touching.

"Prove it." Jim whispered. "Prove that you really mean it."

"How, ashayam? How can I prove to you that I speak only the truth?" Jim felt himself blush. But when he took a closer look, he could tell that Spock wasn't unaffected either. His lips were slightly parted, his cheeks shimmering green. Those eyes were full of lust, want, and so many other things.

"Kiss me. Kiss me and meld with me. Let me feel what you feel while we kiss." came the breathless answer, barely loud enough for Jim to hear himself mutter them.

"Jim. I cannot." Spock answered, his voice hushed. "I do not dare."

"Why not?" Jim cooed. He had enough. Enough of fighting his attraction. His needs. He wanted to feel this man, wanted to feel his lips on his own. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wouldn't deny himself this pleasure any longer.

"Because, ashayam. My control wears thin. If I were to touch you now, if I were to touch your mind. I do not know if I can stop myself." Spock answered. Jim stood on his toes, bringing their lips closer together.

"Please, ashayam." Jim whispered. He tried to pronounce the word just as Spock had, and he must have done something right for the Vulcan's eyes fell shut, and he could feel a tremble run through his tall frame. Jim would have to remember that word. And, eventually, ask what it means.

"I cannot deny you anything." The alien finally whispered. Fingertips pressed against his face, and Jim could feel the excitement bubbling up in him. He felt Spock's mind brush against his, carefully, almost shy. Jim grinned. Who had thought the Vulcan would be shy?

And then finally, they kissed. Hot, smooth skin pressed against his own, the Vulcan's lips feeling like silk against his own.

A bright light flared in his mind, robbing him from thought, robbing him from his sight. He couldn't see, he could hear, he couldn't even _think_. All he could do was feel. His entire body was tingling, his nerves tingling in a way that made him thing he could not take it anymore, that he would be torn apart from the pure pleasure that he was feeling.

He bathed in the warmth, the joy he felt, wanted to grab it, hold onto it, force it into his heart so that he may never forget what it felt like. He could feel Spock's own desire flaring to life, could feel that the man was so unbelievably aroused. He could feel the affection the Vulcan felt towards him, and just how much he needed him.

And Jim realized that he needed him just as much. That whatever there was between them, that whatever this connection was, he needed to explore it. He needed to find out what it could be. What they could mean to each other.

When he was about to lose himself in the foreign mind, he could feel Spock pull back, and readily let him go. He was already breathless. If he had kissed him any longer, he probably would have passed out.

It took him a few seconds to be able to open his eyes, and when he did, he stared into Spock's face, and what he saw made him gasp. He had never seen anything so beautiful. His lips were slightly opened, his cheek's flushed. The alien's tongue flicked out against his own lips, apparently cherishing the taste of the human on his lips. His tongue looked rough, and Jim was curious how it would feel against his own. If he might taste differently then anyone else had before he kissed?

He knew that if they stayed like this any longer, he would jump him. He would force him into his bed, and make him his. Claim him. But somehow, he didn't think that it would be what Spock wanted. Not if he was in his right mind. And the Vulcan was obviously not himself right now.

"I believe you now." he whispered, backing away from the Vulcan, slowly.

"Ashayam." Spock said quietly, moving closer to Jim. He raised his hands, backing away even more.

"I believe you now, Spock. Ashayam. I believe you. But you must go." Jim whispered. Something in the Vulcan's eyes told him that he was going to have to do better then that, if he wanted to convince him that he had to go. But before he could even think of what to say, his body was pinned to the wall with such force he was sure he would have bruises on his back tomorrow.

The Vulcan's lips were on his once more, his tongue pushing against the human's lips. Jim moaned at the feeling of the alien tongue, and Spock quickly used his opportunity to thrust his tongue into Jim's mouth. Jim tried to get him to back off. Not because he didn't want this. Because he wanted this very much. But he felt that if they did this now, if he allowed himself to lose control, then Spock wouldn't be happy with it afterwards.

So he gently pushed at Spock's shoulders, closing his mouth around the Vulcan's tongue, giving it a small nip, making it pull back into its own territory. The Vulcan growled, but he complied, slowly letting go of Jim.

"I believe you now, Spock. You don't have to prove it to me anymore. You need to get yourself under control. You don't want to do this. Not right now." Jim gently caressed the Vulcan's cheek, smiling up at him. "Do you understand?"

"...Yes, Jim." Spock said quietly. "I understand."

"Okay. When your shift is over, come back to me. We'll talk about this some more. We'll.. Yeah. Lets just talk about it some more later when I don't feel like just one look will make me.. uh. Well, make me need a new pair of pants."

Spock's eyebrow rose, making Jim chuckle. He seemed to be slowly coming back to himself.

"I apologize, Jim. I did not mean to lose control. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"Its fine. Actually, I have to admit that I like your style. The way you pressed me up against that wall.. Well, lets just say once we get to that point, you can do that again." Jim grinned, finally moving away from the wall and towards his bed. "I need some sleep. If I'm not up by the time you come here, wake me up. Wouldn't want to be late on our first date."

"Date, Jim?"

"Yes, Spock. A date. You and I are going on a date. We're going to sit and eat, and play chess and talk about anything that pops into our minds. So we can get to know each other better. Even though I am attracted to you, and want to say 'yes' to your offer, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and realize I am marrying a stranger. So you and I are going to go on a date."

Spock seemed to think about that for a few seconds, before nodding in approval. "Very well Jim. We will go on a date."

"Good. Now get out of here, work's waiting for you, and the land of dreams is waiting for me." Jim grinned, laying down on his bed, watching as Spock left his room. He wondered how their first date would be.

But then. It was Spock. Could a date with him ever go bad?

* * *

So, sorry this chapter isn't as long as my other ones, but I've been SO busy that this is all I could come up with until now, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long!

Hope you enjoyed the little smutt and all the feels!

Sincerely,

Akikofuma


	5. First Date

Jim wished he had thought this over more. Wished he had asked Spock what he liked. Now, he was left to think of something himself. Something a Vulcan and human would approve of, and enjoy. Jim shook his head. Good luck there.

He was wandering the endless halls of the Enterprise, checking up with Bones, Scotty, any pretty much everyone else he could check with. Any excuse to get off his chair and stretch his legs was good enough. He had hoped that walking would maybe help him get an idea. But his mind was as blank as before.

In engineering he had carefully avoided the Vulcan. He had been weak enough in front of the male enough. He didn't want Spock to notice just how nervous he was about their date. After all, he was James T. Kirk, a hound, almost constantly after girls when he wasn't on duty. His reputation had quickly spread all over Star Fleet. He was charming, smooth, confident, and charismatic. He had been on hundreds of dates, maybe even more.

But this one was different.

It wasn't supposed to end in a one-night stand where Jim would steal his way out of the girl's apartment, praying that she didn't wake up as he quickly slipped into his clothes, sneaking out the door. This date was supposed to be one that would lead to another, and maybe even another. He didn't know how to prepare a date that wasn't laid out for only one reason: Seduction. Or, said even simpler, sex.

If it had been any other girl, a couple of candles, a bottle of wine, or maybe champagne, depending on the female, a nice dinner and a few lines that he knew would get every woman out of her clothes and into his bed, would have been enough.

But Spock wasn't some girl he picked up at the bar, or met at Star Fleet. He didn't want to simply fuck him and then move on. So he had to make this date good. He had to make it work, and work good at that.

So what could he do? He didn't really know anything about Spock. He was Vulcan, liked it warm and well..that his hearing ability was better than any humans was. But that was it. He wrecked his mind to figure something out, at least just something small, some tiny gesture so Spock would notice he had put thought into the date.

Jim huffed in frustration. He would have no choice but to do what humans would enjoy. They would eat some dinner, maybe with some soft music in the background while they just talked, and after the meal maybe play a game of chess. Spock had seemed to enjoy himself when they played last time.

It wasn't going to be the best date ever, but it wouldn't be the worst either. And that would just have to be enough until he actually knew what Spock liked, and act accordingly.

Finally, he had checked everything human possible, and he was forced to return to the bridge, settling down onto his chair. He wondered what had happened to him. He should have been worrying over Klingon's, the traitor within Star Fleet, but his brain would have none of it. All he could think of was the Vulcan, his beautiful eyes, and that deep, deep voice. Alpha shift couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

"Mr. Spock, how ya gettin' along with me lady?" Scotty asked, patting the panel Spock was currently working on. "I hope she's treatin' ya well."

Spock thought about answering that the Enterprise, being an inanimate object, did not have the ability to treat him in any way, but through out the time he had spent along side the human he had seen an affection in the man's eyes whenever he tended to the ship. He treated it almost as if it were truly alive. He was almost certain that the comment he had in mind would not be appreciated. Which would have been counterproductive, as he indeed needed the human's help.

"The results are most satisfying, Mr. Scott." Spock quietly answered, ignoring the shoulder pat he received from the male. "May I ask you a question, Mr. Scott? It concerns a.. rather personal matter."

"Well o' course, Mr. Spock. What do ya need?" Scotty looked somewhat surprised at the Vulcan's words, and incredibly curious at the same time. What could he help a Vulcan with? Whatever it was, Spock was uncomfortable asking about it, the Scotsman could tell.

"..I would like to acquire knowledge about a human ritual I have recently been confronted with." Spock cleared his throat before continuing, ever cold eyes locking onto the one's of the much smaller humans.

"Date? Ya mean you're goin' on a date with someone, Mr. Spock?" Scotty blinked, trying to keep a straight face. Here he was, standing in the middle of engineering, being asked about dates by a Vulcan. A story he would tell his grandchildren.

"...It would seem so, Mr. Scott. I however lack data on this ritual. It would be helpful if you could supply me with whatever information you have on this subject." The Vulcan's lips pressed together, making the thin lips even thinner. Scotty decided that asking who he was going to go on a date with was out of the question.

"Well. Who asked for the date? Did you initiate it, or did the other party ask you out?"

"I was asked out, as you put it, Mr. Scott."

"Okay well.. if a human is asked out on a date, the one that asked 's expected to set somethin' up. Make plan's, ya know? Do somethin' the he or she knows the other will enjoy, aye?" Scotty scratched the back of his head. "O' course 's always polite to bring a gift. O' course, both are expected to dress nicely, eh?"

"I see. And what would a human believe to be appropriate activities during a date, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked, lowering his voice as a young crewman walked by.

"Dinner, a movie, maybe dancin'? 's hard to have a proper date 'ere, Mr. Spock. But if I were to ask a lass out on a date on 'ere, I'd have a quiet dinner an' some nice music. Nice 'n easy. A lot of talkin', I suppose. A drink or two. 's hard to say, Mr. Spock, there will always be differences between people, ya know? But I guess that's generally a date every human would appreciate."

Spock nodded, slowly, obviously taking a few moments to contemplate on the information he had just received. Finally, it seemed he was satisfied with whatever conclusion he had come to.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I have found your insight quite.. enlightening."

"No problem, Mr. Spock. You 'ave a good time on ya date then." Scotty grinned, giving the Vulcan another reassuring shoulder pat. "An' don't be nervous, lad. Most human's find it unattractive, aye?"

Before the Vulcan could say that he was not nervous, the Scotsman had already made his way back to his work. Spock was left to look after the human for a few seconds, thinking that the human race was indeed an odd one, before turning back to his own project.

* * *

"Jim, for the love of god, you've been down here 3 times and ain't nothing changed! Can you get whatevers up your ass out and let me work?" Bones said, walking around the captain to fill up the bandages on a medical tray.

"Bones, I'm _bored._" Jim whined. "There's nothing to do for me. I can't captain a ship that isn't moving. I've done everything. I checked up on every station, I contacted Captain Fargo from the Farragut. Funny coincidence with the name's eh? Anyway. Everything's working just fine, and I'm not needed anywhere."

"So you think that you can just burst into sickbay whenever you feel like it and bother me?" Bones huffed, turning to look at his captain with a frown on his face. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, your captain and superior officer, of course." Jim gave the doctor a smirk. "No, all jokes aside, I need some advice. Maybe you and I could go into your office?"

"..Well, _captain_, will I be giving medical advise or will I be giving advice to a friend?" Bones asked, making his way to his office. "'cause I have a lot of medical advice concerning your diet." Jim groaned as he followed the doctor, waiting for the door to close before leaning against the desk, grinning down at the sitting man.

"No medical advice today, Bones. Personal advice." Jim said. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"I'm gonna roll my eyes at you as much as I want if we're talking as friends. What's up?" Bones leaned back, entwining his hands, resting them on his stomach as he half sat, half laid on the chair.

"..When you met your wife. Did you see her and went like 'She's the one'? Or did it take time?" Jim asked quietly, knowing all to well that the doctor was very private about his wife, and daughter, and hated whenever his relationship with his ex was brought up.

"Why in god's name would you want to know?" Bones snapped.

"I got my reasons, Bones. Come on, please, just tell me?" Bones gave an aggravated huff, rubbing his face, scratching at his stubbed cheek.

"...I knew it from the second I saw her. Or at least thought I did. Still think she could have been, but we both fucked up." he finally answered. "But yeah. It was the whole love on first sight deal with her."

Jim nodded, running fingers through his hair, staying silent. So there was love on first sight. He just wasn't sure if it had been love or lust on first sight for him.

"This about that pointy eared bastard, isn't it?" Bones said, breaking the silence that had laid over them. Jim thought about denying it for just a split second, but then decided that it was no use to deny it. He also didn't want to lie to his best friend.

"Yeah. I figured out why I was the only one that was able to touch him." Jim pushed himself off the desk, walking around the room aimlessly.

"So? What did ya find out?"

"Apparently Vulcan's have this.. thing. Like marriage but.. different. They don't pick their partner because of how they look, or something like that. They do something to figure out if their minds are compatible, and if they are, they do this weird mind bonding thing and.. well, yeah. Spock says his mind recognized mine compatible the second I walked into the room." Jim shrugged lightly, scratching the back of his neck. "It's kind of complicated. I don't think I understand half of it, to be honest."

"Hold on." Bones said, standing from his chair, his eyes wide with terror. "So you're saying that the green blooded hobgoblin wants to marry you?!"

"Well. Not if I don't want to." Jim turned to face the doctor. "He just said our minds match each other pretty well. And that he could see us working out. And.. I mean he's gorgeous, and he's brilliant and fucking hot. I figured.. why not give it a try?"

Bones stared at him for a while longer, before shaking his face. He sat down, just to get up again, walking over to Jim, grasping the young man by the shoulders.

"Kid. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend. Now I know he's not too bad to look at, but he's a Vulcan. It won't be easy. So you better make damn sure that pointy is what you want, got it? We barely know anything about it. It could go bad. And believe me, there ain't no pain like having your heart broken by the person you thought you'd spend your life with. You got that?" The doctors eyes sparkled with seriousness and worry, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I know. He told me how serious it would be if I do agree to the whole thing, you know? But.. if I don't do it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I just have to find out if it could work." Jim smiled, placing his hand over the doctor's hand, pressing it reassuringly. "I'll be okay."

"If you say so, Jim. Now, I need you to get out so I can do my job. And if you need any more help, you know where to find me."

* * *

Spock stared at the almost empty closet. He had no nice clothing. He had what Jim had given him that first day in sickbay, and Star Fleet issued uniforms. The pieces of cloths he was wearing when he was rescued had been thrown away of course. And even if he for some reason still had them, they would not have been appropriate for a meeting with Jim. He didn't have a gift, so he wouldn't be able to keep to that part of the ritual. He would at least try to stick to the dress code as good as he could.

Spock wondered where he could find clothing that would fit the occasion. However, he was rather sure that he would find nothing in the time he had left. He would have to either wear Jim's clothes, or a uniform. He finally decided that he would have to make do with what he had. A uniform was to formal. Mr. Scott had made it sound like a very easy going, informal ritual. He pulled out the captain's short sleeved shirt, running his sensitive fingers over the fabric, for the first time appreciating the soft texture. When he had first worn it, his mind had be on other things. But as he slipped the shirt on, he noticed how nice and cool it felt against his skin, fitting itself to his body. It was just big enough for him, so it had to be at least a size to big for Jim.

The pants were made from a heavier material, but still nice to touch. A single button was the only way to close the pants. He wondered if he should wear Jim's brief's as well. They would probably feel more comfortable against his skin, but it wasn't proper to wear another male's underwear. He would have to return them to the captain as soon as possible.

Finally he was dressed. Spock looked at himself in the mirror. He disliked that the shirt was short sleeved. He preferred his body to be covered, aside of his face, of course. Cloth would dampen the affects of emotional transfer when he was touched. It didn't stop it, but it made it much less intense. He would have to acquire more clothing.

He kept looking at himself in the mirror, feeling a little uncomfortable with the entire situation. He did not only lack information on how to handle a date, but could also not comply with the rules of one. He was not wearing anything special, as Mr. Scott had advised, nor was he going to bring a gift which was apparently required. A Vulcan would always thrive for perfection, but this. This was closer to a disaster then perfection.

However, the situation would not be helped with him looking at himself. Slowly, the Vulcan turned, making his way to the captain's quarters.

* * *

Jim had switched his outfit at least three times, throwing the unwanted clothing onto the floor. He huffed. When had he turned into a female teenager? He willed himself to stop going through his clothing, and be happy with what he was wearing now.

A white, buttoned down shirt, and a simple pair of black jeans. He had rolled the sleeves up until right above his elbow. He hoped that it would look somewhat casual. Finally, after debating for 10 minutes, he popped open the buttons all the way on the top of the shirt, opening it up just enough to give a small peek to his collarbone and chest.

After brushing and blow drying his freshly washed hair, he was ready. At least getting dressed. He still hadn't come up with anything good for their date. So he would go as cliche as he could. He had replicated a shit load of candles. All white. He went around his quarters, arranging them over and over again until he was finally pleased with the way they stood. He had put one on the desk were he was planning to have dinner with the Vulcan.

He lit them, careful not to put anything else on fire, dimming the light enough to create a nice, warm, and somewhat comfortable atmosphere. After thinking about what music the Vulcan would enjoy most, he decided to put on some quiet violin music. Once he looked around, he nodded to himself. This would have worked on him. Maybe... Probably not. But then, Spock was so different then he was. So maybe he would appreciate it?

A soft buzzing noise alerted him to the fact that Spock had arrived. He took one last deep breath. This would work out fine. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

Jim opened the door, finding the Vulcan standing in front of him in the clothes he had given to him in sickbay. Back then he hadn't really thought to take a better look at Spock wearing his clothes, but now that he wasn't bleeding from various parts of his body, Jim allowed himself a minute to take in the view.

The black was a dramatic contrast to the males pale skin, making his skin look almost white. The shirt was snug, showing the Vulcan's defined muscles. The pants were no where close as tight as the shirt, but Jim knew that he would still be able to get a good view of the Vulcan's backside if he turned his back to the human. Spock quirked a brow as Jim stared at him in such an obvious way.

"I apologize for not bringing a gift. I understand that it is part of going onto a date, however I could not acquire anything that I could have brought." Spock said, his voice quiet. "I take that my attire is not appropriate, as you are staring."

"Oh god Spock, no. You. You look great." Jim grinned, taking a step to the side to let the Vulcan in. "Don't worry about the gift. I didn't expect one."

Spock nodded, quickly slipping into the room. He was embarrassed enough that Jim was going to see him in such clothing. He didn't need any other crewmen to catch a glimpse of him. The temperature was surprisingly high for a human's quarters, leaving only one conclusion. Jim had heated up the room so he would feel comfortable. The Vulcan's gaze traveled over the many candles to the desk that had also received a candle. The music in the background matched the scenario perfectly.

"I assume you have some sort of extinguisher in case one of these candles causes a fire, Jim?" he finally asked. He turned to look at the human. Jim had a surprised, almost offended look on his face. He obviously did not appreciate the remark. "Although, I believe that we are both able to handle candles." He added.

Jim's face was graced with a small smile. The comment had soothed him. Jim moved over to the replicator.

"I thought we'd have a nice, quiet dinner. Maybe a game of chess, after?" he said, replicating what Spock identified as pasta with a vegetarian sauce, as well as a small salad. Carefully placing it onto the desk, he returned to the replicator, pulling out the same meal once more.

"Come on, sit down." he smiled, waving Spock closer. The Vulcan complied, taking place at the desk, gracefully grasping the fork, mixing the pasta with the sauce.

"I hope you enjoy what I picked." Jim said, sitting down as well. "If not, I can get you something else."

"Is it custom that the one that asks for the date picks the meals?" Spock asked. Jim blinked a little,shaking his head with a small grin.

"Well. Yeah. Its kind of old fashioned but.. I just prefer it this way. If we were on earth, I'd not only order the meals, but also pay for whatever we did tonight. Its a pride thing."

"Fascinating." Spock mumbled, looking down at his plate before looking back at Jim. "In reply to your question. Your choice of food is acceptable."

Jim didn't really know if that was good or bad, but Spock didn't ask for anything else, so he let it go. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Jim finally had the courage to ask Spock about himself. Stupid questions like What's your favorite color? Do you like to read? What do you do in your free time?

He found out that Spock meditated when he had time off, or simply worked more. The Vulcan had no preference towards any color, and yes, he did like to read, however all the Terran books he had read so far had not been to his liking. All his questions were answered very precise, but somewhat disinterested. It wasn't until Jim asked him about what kind of music he liked that Spock seemed to open up.

"I enjoy what human's call 'classical'." He answered. "But. I prefer the music played on the harp. Human songs, as well as Vulcan. It is quite soothing to listen to. It is helpful while meditating." Spock seemed to hesitate for just a second. "What kind of music do you enjoy?"

Jim was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't expected Spock to ask him anything, though he didn't really know why.

"I enjoy different kinds of music, to be honest. It really depends on what mood I am in. Every song has a mood of its own to me, and I pick songs that match my mood." Jim shrugged lightly, smiling at Spock. The alien certainly wouldn't understand that. After all his entire culture was based on trying _not_ to feel.

"And which song would you deem appropriate for this moment, Jim?" Jim could have sworn that a faint spark of curiosity shone up in Spock's eyes, but died away quickly.

"Why don't I show you?" Jim asked, opening a small panel on his desk, typing the name of the song and the artist into the computer. "It's an old song, though. 2013, I believe? Maybe earlier. I believe it was kind of popular back then."

"So would you say you enjoy old music more then new music?"

"..Well, yes. I think so. Songs back then had more.. I don't know. More personality to them. But I will let you judge for yourself." Jim pressed the last button. The light violin music was replaced by something very different.

_I met you once_

_I loved you twice_

_That's the way this tail begins_

_I played my hand _

_I rolled the dice_

_Now I'm paying for my sins_

_I've got some bad addiction baby_

_Its you, yeah yeah, that's right_

_And I feel you're taking over me_

_Could luck be a lady in here tonight_

_My odds are stacked_

_I've never been a gambling man_

_I've never had the winning hand_

_but for you I'd lose it all_

Spock's eyebrow quirked as he listened to the lyrics. Jim couldn't help but give him a sheepish smile. He was very well aware how these lyrics could be interpreted. In one way only. It wasn't a love confession, but it did speak a clear language.

Jim rose from his chair, moving over to Spock, pressing a kiss to the corner of the Vulcan's mouth before stepping back, into the middle of the room. The human started to dance, moving his body, his hips along with the music. No way in hell was he going to get Spock to dance. Bu the Vulcan had mentioned that he was attracted to Jim as well. And everyone knew that James T. Kirk was a tease. Closing his eyes, he swayed with the music, running fingertips up his side, lifting the white shirt up ever so slightly to give the Vulcan a look at his skin.

Now, this song was by no means an erotic song, or a song that a stripper would use, and he was well aware. And yet, he wouldn't be James T. Kirk if he wouldn't have worked something out. And by the look on the Vulcan's face, he was doing just fine. Lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling just a little too quickly for his breathing to be normal, nimble fingers holding onto the edge of the desk.

Jim had to stop himself from grinning, wanting the other male to believe he was unaware of just how good he looked while dancing. Jim couldn't do a lot of things. Putting his body into motion, making it look absolutely delicious was not one of them.

_Baby, oh could you be the queen of hearts_

_Or the devil in disguise_

_With every move_

_I'm blinded by those diamonds in her eyes_

_I got some bad addiction, baby_

_Its you, yeah yeah, that's right_

_And I feel you're taking over me_

_Could luck be a lady in here tonight_

_My odds are stacked_

_I've never been a gambling man_

_I've never had the winning hand_

_but for you I'd lose it all_

Suddenly Spock stood behind him, firmly grasping the human's hips, pulling him against himself. Jim was thrown off for just a second before going back to his dancing, rubbing his backside against the Vulcan behind him, running fingers through his hair slowly, laying his head back, parting his lips, making sure he stayed in that position just long enough for the alien to see the expression on his face, before quickly pulling away from Spock.

"Just watch for now." Jim whispered, still dancing. "I know you won't dance with me, and that's fine. But I want to dance to this, so you be a good boy and watch."

The Vulcan growled. Jim knew if he teased him any more, he would soon be thrown to the floor, with a very hot body plastered onto his own. But he couldn't help himself. The way he was being looked at. As if Spock was a tiger, ready to jump his prey. Though if Spock did jump him, then for very different reasons then a tiger jumping on its prey.

Only a few feet separated them. All Spock would have to do was step forward and reach out for him, and he would have captured Jim. And if the Vulcan really meant it, he wouldn't be able to escape. Just the thought of the superior strength made the human shiver.

_I'm raptured in your sweet lovin'_

_But it feel's just like a curse_

_You're beneath my skin_

_I start trembling_

_With this love so dangerous_

_I want you._

_Why don't you just place your bets on me?_

_My odds are stacked_

_I've never been a gambling man_

_I've never had the winning hand_

_but for you I'd lose it all_

The chorus repeated itself, and Jim could feel the sexual tension rising between them. It was getting even hotter then it already was. Jim felt the sweat run along his neck, down his back. He sent Spock another glance, winking at him, flicking his tongue against his lips. That seemed to be the Vulcan's undoing.

Jim found himself laying on the floor, facing the Vulcan that was bearing teeth, growling as he laid on Jim, hands placed at the side of the humans head. Jim couldn't help the joyous laughter bubbling from his chest. He had done it. He had once more undone the Vulcan. Spock growled louder as he heard the human laugh, quickly pushing a knee between Jim's leg. But Jim wasn't going to give up this easily. Spock would have to chase him.

With one swift movement, he slipped away from under the Vulcan, trying to crawl to his bed. But he didn't make it far. He was slammed into one of the cabinets, knocking over every candle that was on it. Seconds later he heard a hiss. When he was able to open his eyes, he found Spock struggling to take off his shirt. It wasn't until the cloth was thrown to the floor that he realized that a candle must have fallen right on Spock, setting the thin fabric on fire. Jim quickly got to his feet, grabbing the glass of water Spock had asked for during dinner, putting out the burning shirt. The Vulcan had reacted just as quickly, extinguishing the fallen candles before they could set fire to anything else.

Jim turned to Spock, breathing had, torn between arousal, adrenalin and horror.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to look at the Vulcan's back. "Oh thank god. Your skin is a little red, but its not really burnt."

Spock let the human examine his back, waiting patiently until Jim had confirmed that he was not badly hurt. When he felt the hands leave his back, he turned around, looking into big, big eyes.

"...You shouldn't have teased me the way you did, Jim." Spock said quietly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I.. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry. I just.." Jim shook his head. He couldn't tell Spock that sometimes, he enjoyed seeing the Vulcan become undone. That he loved the way he looked at him in those moments. Because in those moments Jim was sure that Spock wanted him as much as he wanted him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Spock nodded, bending down to pick up the ruined shirt from the ground. He looked at it, inspecting the hole that had been burnt into it.

"I apologize. Your shirt was damaged in my thoughtlessness." Jim just shook his head, taking the shirt from the Vulcan's hands, placing it on his bed.

"Its okay. Here, let me give you another, so you don't have to walk back to your quarters half naked." Jim went to his closet, fishing out another shirt, and Spock was thankful to notice that it was long sleeved.

Jim avoided eye contact, feeling silly once more. He should have known that something would happen if he pushed Spock over the edge again in such a short time. He placed the black shirt into the Vulcan's hand, blowing out all the other candles. This date was surely over. Or so he thought.

"Jim. I do not feel the need to return to my quarters at this moment." Spock said. Jim whirled around, looking at the Vulcan.

"What? But.. you got hurt because I was being an idiot. I mean.. you can't really want to spend time with me after what just happened?"

"Jim." Spock stepped forward, taking Jim's hand into his own, letting his fingertips run over the humans palm, gently, lovingly. "It was not your fault. You could not anticipate what was going to happen. It was an accident. And I do not wish to end our evening together early because of an accident."

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Jim said quietly, leaning his forehead against the Vulcan's chest. "You could have been hurt a lot worse. Just because I wanted to feel.. desirable. I should know that you want me in that way. I shouldn't need to make you jump me to feel that way. I'm sorry."

"Humans have always had great trouble with handling Vulcan's, and Vulcan's have the same troubles handling humans. Are culture, everything about us is so different, that it can be hard at times. But I believe that if we make an effort, and clear up all misunderstandings, we will be able to have a relationship. An enjoyable relationship. It will require time and work, but it is quite possible." Spock leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his captains hair.

"Didn't know you were such an optimist, Spock." Jim chuckled, wrapping an arm around the Vulcan's waist.

"Then I believe we have achieved the goal of our date tonight. We have learned about each other. As much as possible in such a short time. Now that we have completed dinner, what would you like to do, Jim?"

"Well. We could watch a Terran movie? I can set it up so that we can lay in my bed and it'll be projected onto the wall." Jim suggested.

"That would be acceptable." Spock said, moving over to sit on the bed. The bed was placed in a way where all sides but one were surrounded by walls. If they laid down with their head's on Jim's pillows, they would be able to watch the movie on he opposite wall. Jim started working on the set up.

"Have you ever watched a Terran movie?" Jim asked when it was time to pick the movie.

"I have not." Spock answered quietly. "On the ship I used to be on they had a monthly 'Movie night'. I was often invited, however never took part in that particular activity."

"Okay well.. I'll have to pick the movie then." Jim took a while to decide. Anything to emotional would probably put Spock off. So it couldn't be a drama, or a romance. He would have gone for comedy with anyone else, but Spock wouldn't understand the humor. So finally he decided on a considerably old movie, named 'Master and Commander'.

Jim laid down next to the Vulcan, making sure there was enough room between them so they wouldn't touch. It was a movie of war, pride, and other human traits. Jim hoped very much that Spock enjoyed it as much as he did. He had watched this movie with his brother for the first time. Watching it brought up memories. Which was probably why Jim had picked it, and uploaded it into his personal files.

Spock watched the entire movie silently, his facial expression blank as he took in the moving pictures before him. Jim glanced at him every once in a while, wondering what was going on in that pretty Vulcan head.

When the end credits appeared, Jim finally turned to Spock.

"Did you like it?"

"It was a very interesting movie. I believe I understand humans better now." Spock answered, turning his head to look at Jim. Their lips were only inches away. Jim leaned in to steal a soft kiss. Spock kissed back ever so gently. The kiss had nothing needy, nothing rough. Just affection, gentleness and a softness Jim had not known of. Finally they broke apart.

"It is rather late." Spock said, running his thumb over the human's cheek. "I should retire to my quarters. And you should get some sleep as well."

Jim nodded slowly, not wanting to let Spock go, but knowing that he was right. Sleep was already tugging at him. He needed to rest, despite not doing much today. Maybe emotional stress did tire humans out more then physical movement did. He stood, walking to the door with the Vulcan.

Spock leaned down to steal another tender kiss, hands cupping Jim's cheeks. Jim sighed, obviously content. Finally, they broke apart.

"Thank you for this evening, Jim. It was.. quite interesting." Spock said, taking a step back.

"Thank you too, Spock. This... was the best date I ever had. I hope we can do it again?" Jim asked quietly.

"Of course Jim. Good night."

"Good night, Spock."

* * *

And there is chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.

Sincerely,

Akikofuma


	6. Unravled

Jim Kirk was annoyed. Annoyed as he had never been in his entire life. Why? Because a certain Vulcan he wasn't going to name, had been ignoring him the entire evening. Jim grunted as he took a sip from the glass of scotch in his hand, turning his back on the male he had been watching so intently for the last few hours.

The room was filled with chatting people, food and drinks were being passed around. A friendly get together party for his crew, and the crew of the Farragut, to celebrate their hard work together and let off some steam. It had been a hard couple of weeks after all.

Not only because the Enterprise had to be fixed up. No. Jim had still had those two Klingon's in his conference room that he had wanted to question and honestly, forgotten all about until Admiral Pike had reminded him of them, and not in the pleasant way. The Klingon Empire wanted them back, and before Jim had been able to interrogate them, they had already been sent on their way. Which had angered him even more. All in all, the past week had done nothing to heighten the mood of the captain.

While he had seen Spock regularly, it had been nothing like before their date. The Vulcan seemed cold, almost distant whenever they talked, and had refused Jim's invitations to spend the evening together on numerous accounts. At first, Jim hadn't really given much thought to it. Spock worked hard every day, and despite being a Vulcan, it was only (he almost wanted to think 'human'), normal to need rest after a hard day.

But with every time that he was denied what he wanted most, spending time in private with said Vulcan, he had become more agitated. Why didn't Spock want to spend time with him? Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow scared him off? The human wrecked his brains day after day, night after night, but couldn't come up with anything that would have upset the Vulcan. He had no answer.

So, 4 days after their first date, Jim had actively sought Spock out, wanting to talk to him about whatever was bothering him, keeping him from paying attention to him. But the Vulcan was a smart man, too smart for his own good Jim sometimes thought, and had somehow evaded all of Jim's attempts to speak to him privately. Like a snake, or maybe even a weasel, he always seemed to be able to slip away, out of Jim's grasp before the captain could get to the point.

And now, here he was, on a party where he should have been enjoying himself, laughing and drinking, and for once not being 'Captain Kirk' but 'Jim'. And what _was_ he doing? He was mopping around at the bar like a teenager, nursing his drink, grumpy and irritated.

"Jim. Lighten up, you look like you're about to commit mass murder." a familiar voice said. Jim turned his head to see who exactly was talking to him. Doctor McCoy, known as Bones, had seated himself right next to his best friend. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Jim mumbled under his breath as he took another sip from his glass. "At least nothing I want to talk about."

"So the Vulcan did something."

"Oh hell Bones. What part of "Nothing I want to talk about" did you not understand?" Jim snapped, immediately regretting the way he had spoken to the other man. "..I'm sorry Bones. I just.. I'm on edge."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Everyone's having a good time and you of all people are sitting here, sulking. You should be out there talking to people, hell, get shitfaced for all I care. Just don't sit here and make people worry." Bones replied, patting the captain on the shoulder. "Come on. Socialize. It'll cheer ya up."

"Bones.." Jim whined, but finally gave in. He let himself be dragged from the bar to talk to members of his crew, then from the crew of the Farragut. In the end, it wasn't all that bad. Maybe because more then one very attractive female started coming on to him. Maybe the regular trips to the bar had helped, too. But only a few hours after Bones had pulled him off his ass, Jim was actually enjoying himself.

And the later it was, the better it got. Jim hardly thought about the Vulcan as he danced with his friends, drank with his colleges, and talked with crew member's he still had to get to know.

He could feel his mind becoming more hazed, clouded with every drink he had, but then, why care? It wasn't like somebody was waiting to see him, or wanting to talk to him sober. No, the only thing waiting for him in his room was his bed. And just for now, that was alright with him.

However, if he had noticed the look on the Vulcan's face, maybe he would have reconsidered the idea of getting drunk off his ass. Dark brown eyes followed the humans every move, pointed ears hearing his every word. But Jim was oblivious to the fact that he was being shadowed, and he did what he did best, especially drunk. Flirt. Flirt like there was no tomorrow. Not aware of the consequences he would have to endure when the party was over.

* * *

"Got Bones, you are so drunk!" Jim whispered, trying to keep his voice down, but not being able to hold back the burst of laughter when Bones, once more, stumbled and fell to the floor. "Get up, get up!"

"God damn it Jim, if I could don't ya think I would?!" the doctor growled in response, struggling to once more stand on his feet, grasping onto his captain to steady himself. "And I ain't the only one drunk. You can barely talk without slurring. Now help me out, get me to sickbay so I can hypo the shit out of both of us and head to bed."

"Relax Bones, we're almost there." a big grin was plastered onto the captains face as he wrapped an arm around the doctors waist, supporting his friend as they slowly moved closer to sick bay. They both moved slowly, not trusting their ability to walk in the state they were in.

"There, we're here. You sure you can handle a hypo Bones?" Jim asked, opening the door to the doctor's day to day workplace.

"Oh shut it Jim. I can always handle a goddamn hypo. Its not that hard." Bones snapped, unsteadily making his way to the supply closet, fishing out what he would need. "Okay, this will take away most of the drunkenness and help us both to sleep it off. Don't know about you, but I'm crashing on a biobed. Chapel will wake me up when Alpha shift starts."

Jim shrugged, running a hand over his face. He was tired, yes, but he didn't want to spend the night on one of the uncomfortable biobeds.

"Just hypo me, and I'll get back to my quarters. They're not too far away." he said, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his upper arm. "Not in the neck again, Bones. My skin is already raw there." Without much of a warning, his arm was injected with whatever Bones had deemed appropriate.

"Well then, Captain Morgan. Go to bed, sleep it off and leave me the hell alone. If you fall and hit your head, I'm not patching you up."

"You're such a grump even when you're drunk. You need to get laid, Bones." Jim grinned, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, because you are getting some, huh? I saw you and that hobgoblin. You didn't speak to each other, didn't even look at each other. Did you rethink the whole bonding thing?" Jim sighed, watching as Bones hoisted his body onto a biobed, sitting there, his legs dangling from the edge, almost long enough to touch the floor.

"..I don't know whats going on, Bones. We were fine a couple of days ago, and now its like he hates me or something. Sure he'll talk to me when its work related, but that's it. I keep wondering if I did something wrong." the human sighed, joining Bones on the biobed, running fingers through his hair.

"He's a Vulcan. Hell, no one knows what goes on in their funny brains." Bones answered, looking over at his best friend. "I told you it would be rough. They're not like us Jim. Never will be. Maybe he just needs some ti-.. Speaking of the devil."

Jim's head snapped up at Bones words. He hadn't even heard the door open, but there he stood. Spock. The Vulcan's hands were clasped at the small of his back, a slender eyebrow quirked.

"How can I help you, Spock? Need something to avoid a hangover?" the doctor asked. Jim's throat had gone impossibly dry. The Vulcan was staring at him, and not in the good way. Though his face was as emotionless as always, Jim could tell by the color of his eyes that whatever was to come would be unpleasant.

"I was informed that the captain is highly intoxicated. It seemed advisable to confirm this information and ensure that he did not harm himself in his state." The alien answered. "And you, doctor, should know that terran alcohol does not affect Vulcan's."

"Right. So you're looking after your boyfriend." Bones smirked, apparently completely oblivious to the danger that seemed to pour off Spock in steady waves. "Go ahead Jim, you were bitching about him not spending enough time with you. Go!"

Jim was pushed of the biobed, making him stumble towards the Vulcan, about to kiss the floor hello when a scalding hot and very firm hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him to his feet. Jim winced, the grip being strong enough to hurt.

"I will see the captain to his quarters." The Vulcan didn't wait for an answer from McCoy, simply turning on the spot, pulling Jim behind him,his grip growing even tighter as he dragged him out of sickbay.

Bones was somewhat confused,but decided to let it go, laying down on his bed for the night, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Spock, stop! Spock! You're hurting me!" Jim whined as he was pulled by the Vulcan, very much like an inpatient father would drag his child behind him. "Slow down!"

But Spock didn't slow down. He didn't even seem to be hear the captains desperate pleas. Spock was muttering under his breath, in what had to be Vulcan for the human didn't understand one bit of it. And even if he had known a little about the language, he was much too busy to stay on his feet with the pace the Vulcan had set.

It wasn't until they had entered his quarters that Jim was released, practically shoved off into the room, quickly followed by the alien.

"Jesus, whats wrong with you?!" Jim snapped, rubbing his aching wrist as he made his way to his bed, sitting down on it. "You didn't have to be so rough. I would have come with you without you dragging me off like a child."

"Jim, did I somehow give you the impression that I do not take the bond we might have seriously?" The Vulcan said, an underlying growl in his voice as he stood perfectly still in the middle of the room.

"What? No of course not. You are very serious about it, I know that." Jim answered, lowering his hands into his lap, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Why?"

"And did you not assure me that we would consult each other on the progress of our relationship, and that it would be thought about?" The Vulcan continued.

"Yes, we did. Spock what are you trying to get at?" He could feel the annoyance from the early morning coming back to life in his chest, once more standing as he stared at the man in his room.

"Then you must explain to me how courting a wide variate of females can help us come to a conclusion." Spock drawled.

"..That's what this is about? Because I flirted? You're jealous?" Jim asked in disbelieve.

"Such behavior is unacceptable. Bonded or not." Spock answered, his back turned on the human. "I have agreed to not courting anyone else until you turned my offer down. I was under the impression that you would do the same."

"Spock.. oh come on. So I flirted a little. If you can't tell, I'm not exactly sober." Jim answered, stepping closer to the Vulcan, feeling the heat radiate off him. "I never planned on going further then that. That's what we humans do at parties. We drink, we flirt, we dance.. and if we have a partner.. we go home."

"Doctor McCoy did not indulge in any other action then drinking. You however seemed to enjoy the attention of the various females." Spock answered, still not turning to look at Jim.

"Well Bones is.. he's not exactly a 'normal' human." Jim sighed, his head still buzzing with the alcohol he had drunk. "I'm sorry it hurt your feelings. I didn't think it would be that bad. And.."

Jim hesitated for just a second before he continued speaking. "And you were avoiding me all week so.. I thought you had changed your mind. About wanting to bond with me. And that you just didn't know how to tell me. Or maybe didn't want to tell me. I mean that wasn't really being on your best behavior, is it?"

Silence followed his words. Jim didn't know what else to say, waiting for Spock to reply to him, waiting, hoping that the Vulcan would turn around and at least look at him. As much as he had tried to ignore the nagging feeling of longing for the alien, the harder that feeling hit him now. He was only a step away from pressing his chest against the taller man's back. Just a step away from feeling the comforting heat the Vulcan made him feel. Just one single step. A step he didn't dare to take.

Minutes passed until Spock slowly turned, his fingers curling into fists at his side. Brown eyes drilling into blue eyes. If Spock hadn't been Vulcan, Jim was sure that he would be frowning.

"...I have been avoiding you because I have found that, after we spent an evening together, our date. The longing has grown stronger. It is difficult to keep myself in check with you around me, Jim. I have turned you down and avoided you for only that reason." Spock answered, his voice quiet. The hostility that Jim had seen in the Vulcan before was completely gone. "I did not want to pressure you."

"Spock, I get that you want to protect me. Its sweet of you, and I appreciate it. But just hiding from me all the time.. its hurtful. Just like me flirting with others is painful to you. I know that.. Well. I've been told that Vulcan's are very possessive and I get that. I would never sleep with anyone until I decided not to be with you. I promise." Jim cooed, taking that final step to press his body against the other, resting his chin on the Vulcan's shoulder.

"That is.. satisfactory." Jim grinned, wrapping his arms around the strong chest of the man that could turn out to be his husband.

"Just don't run from me like that again. I understand that your intentions were good and that you only did it to help me. But that's not the way to do it Spock. It doesn't solve anything." Jim muttered, pressing his body closer, drinking in the scent of the Vulcan. "Please."

"I will refrain from such actions Jim. I give you my word." Strong, warm arms wrapped around Jim's waist, holding him close. The human sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. He couldn't help but feel happy in the Vulcan's arms. Happy even. Never had he felt like this before when being embraced. He felt safe. Looked after. Loved.

"So. We're okay?" he asked quietly, looking up at the Vulcan. "You're not upset?"

"..I would tell you that, as I am Vulcan, I am never upset, but I fear you would not believe me." Spock replied, the corners of his mouth twitching lightly, giving Jim the closest thing to a smile the alien had to offer.

"No, I wouldn't believe you. Because its not true." Jim whispered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Spock's lips. "..We're going to head for earth once alpha shift starts."

"I am aware of that." Spock said, arching his slender brow.

"That means you're going to get off of this ship. And we might not see each other for a while. You okay with that?" The human asked, reaching out his hand, gently pressing his fingertips to the Vulcan's cheek. " I know you said the pain would go away once we part ways far enough but you also said the longing will still be there. So I guess I was just wondering if you'd be okay."

"It will be unpleasant at first. But my state will improve with time." Spock replied, leaning into the humans touch, pressing his hot skin against the pleasantly cool fingertips. "Will your condition be.. acceptable?"

Jim sighed, his thumb stroking the male's cheek, shrugging lightly. "Maybe. I know I'll miss you a lot. But.. I guess we can stay in contact right? Call and.. so on. I'll sure as hell miss touching you."

"The lack of contact will be sorely missed."

"Such a romantic." Jim grinned, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I should probably sleep."

"Affirmative. Alpha shift will begin in 5.46 hours. You should be rested."

Jim was about to pull back, but before he could even take a step back, he was lifted off his feet. His eyes flew open in surprise as he realized what was going on. Spock was carrying him, bridal style much to his embarrassment, gently placing him down on his bed.

"You know I can walk on my own right?" he asked, but not being able to keep a smile off his face.

"I am aware. However I believe that with the alcohol that still remains in your system, carrying you was the only logical option to make sure you would reach your bed without injuring yourself." That thin eyebrow arched once more, making Jim shake his head.

"Well. Thank you." Jim said, smiling softly. "I'll see you when I wake up?"

"Affirmative. Good night, Jim." were the last words the captain heard before the lights were turned off, and the soft hissing sound of the door confirmed that Spock had left his room.

Somehow, he wished the Vulcan had stayed.

* * *

Alpha shift came too early for Jim. When he woke, he was tired, and despite the hypo Bones had given him, his head ached. He wanted to stay in his bed, under his nice and warm covers. He didn't want to shower, or get dressed, or walk to the Bridge. All he wanted was to go back to sleep.

But h knew he couldn't. He knew he had to do all these uncomfortable things, because he was the captain, and the captain couldn't just have a late morning just because he felt like it. So Jim forced himself out of his bed, and into the shower.

As the warm water cascaded down his body, he wondered if his slight headache was the only reason why he wanted to avoid going to work. Or if it was the fact that once he gave the order, they would be on their way to earth, which meant that he would have to say his goodbye's to Spock. Sure, it would take about 2 days to get to earth. But 2 days suddenly didn't seem like enough time anymore. 2 days seemed much too short. How was he supposed to figure things out until then? Was he supposed to figure them out in time for Spock's departure? Or could he push back that decision? Did he want to push back the decision?

Did he want to leave Spock on earth without making a decision?

Shaking his head, Jim tried to shoo away the thoughts that he knew were only going to make his head hurt more. But they just wouldn't go away, as if they were branded into his mind. There was no way he was going to be able to answer these questions for himself. He would need to talk to Spock.

But now that the core was repaired, he didn't actually know where to look for the Vulcan. He had a hard time believing that the alien would stay hauled up in his room until they arrived on earth. He was a workaholic from what the human had seen. There was just no way that he would sit around idly, not doing anything until they arrived.

And obviously, as Spock was not part of the crew, he was not in the computers system, so Jim couldn't just pull up his location on it. He would have to do it the old fashioned way and actually look for the alien on the huge ship. He wasn't looking forward to it.

However, when he reached the bridge, the problem solved itself.

When he entered, he scanned the bridge as he always did at the beginning of his ship, making sure every station was taken by a crew member, or if anyone was missing. And as he did so, his eyes fell upon the Vulcan sitting at the Science station, dressed in a blue uniform, busying himself with what Jim could only assume was data from before the whole Klingon incident. He couldn't help but grin. He didn't mind Spock looking into things. After all the Vulcan was a member of Star Fleet, and had been a science officer on another ship.

"Good morning crew."

"Good morning captain!" came the reply.

"Well. Lets get this show on the road. Sulu, set a course for earth. Its definitely time to go home." Jim said, settling into his chair, making it a point not to stare at the Vulcan, only shooting him an occasional glace. He didn't want to start a rumor. And gossip traveled quicker then light on this ship.

And yet he couldn't help himself. He was very much aware of the Vulcan's presence, feeling his heat tingle over his skin even though the man was too far away for him to actually be able to feel his body temperature. He could feel those burning hot lips on his own, the silky feel of them brushing against his skin. And the longer he sat in his chair, and not actually being able to feel those things, the more nervous he got.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality were only minutes, he could no longer take the tension. He wasn't used to being around the Vulcan without being able to talk to him, and touch him. And right now that's all he wanted to do.

"Mr. Spock, a word please." he said, standing from his chair, motioning for the alien to follow him to the turbo lift. A few steps and an arched brow later, Jim found himself in the small enclosed space with the man he seemed to desire more than anything else.

They stared into each others eyes for just a second before Jim launched himself at the alien, wrapping his arms around his neck, viciously attacking those hot lips with his own, nipping and sucking at them as he tried to get Spock to grant him entrance. But the male didn't grant it, instead pushing Jim against the opposite wall, returning the kiss he had just interrupted by shoving Jim into the wall.

Hot hands crept under his shirt, feeling so good that Jim couldn't hold back a moan, that seemed to spur on the Vulcan even more. An impossibly hot body pushed against his own, making his skin crawl, pulling another moan from him. Spock immediately took the opportunity, pushing his tongue into the humans mouth, capturing his in a dance. Jim felt like he was going to pass out. It was too much, and not enough. That exquisite taste of his lover, yes lover, the heat, those hands roaming over his chest, teasing his sensitive buds.

If heaven existed, this was it. Just this. Being held and kissed and touched by this man was his kind of heaven. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, any sweeter, when he thought his body could impossibly get any hotter..he felt the Vulcan's leg pressing between his, a hot thigh rubbing against his groin. His legs buckled as he groaned in pleasure, starting to rub his hips against that teasing leg, bucking into the intruding limp, throwing his head from side to side, trying to somehow compensate the pleasure.

"Faster Jim..." a low voice whispered into his ear. "Faster, ashayam. We do not have much time."

Another loud moan was ripped from the captains lips, moving his hips faster, longing for the friction the others thigh created, his fingers curling into the others shoulders, tugging at the light blue uniform as he kept going, pleasuring himself against his Vulcan's leg.

"Yes, ashayam.. keep going.. I want to see the expression of bliss on your face.." Spock growled, pushing his leg harder against the human's groin. Jim felt as if his head was going to explode along with his heart at the aliens words, but he was too busy moaning in pleasure to talk.

His member was aching, pulsing in desperate need like it never had before. He could feel the familiar heat of his orgasm pooling in his lower stomach, his rocking movements growing more frantic, the moans that were dripping from his lips growing louder by the second.

"Spock.. I'm gonna.." he rasped, leaning his head back against the wall as his hips continued their uneven rhythm, their attack on the others limb. The pressure kept building, his body going into a frenzy, a state of ecstasy he had never before felt.

And suddenly, everything unraveled.

His hips gave one last powerful jerk as he came, screaming his lovers name at the top of his lungs, though his scream was quickly cut off by his lovers lips in a firm kiss, his member twitching viciously as he covered his boxers and pants in his own seed.

He slumped down, resting his forehead against the Vulcan's chest, panting as he rode out the aftermath of his orgasm. It wasn't until minutes after his undoing he realized that he hadn't been quiet. They hadn't pushed the button to make the turbo lift move. Which meant only one thing. The entire crew on the bridge had heard them.

"..We're not going to get out of this easily, will we?" Jim asked quietly, grinning widely.

"That is unlikely, Jim." Spock whispered. "I would advise you to change your pants before returning to your post."

"And what are you going to do?" Jim asked, pushing the button to finally make the lift move.

"I will continue my research in the lab to avoid unwanted attention and questions."

"..You're a lucky bastard, aren't you?" Jim laughed, rubbing his face in embarrassment. "Get to take the easy way out."

"It is the upside of not being an official crew member captain." Spock replied, quirking a brow as he always did, a spark of amusement dancing in those very brown eyes.

"Right. I need to go back to work but... can we talk? Tonight?" Jim asked, stealing another kiss from his hot blooded alien.

"Affirmative, captain. I shall meet you at your quarters at the end of his shift."

"Don't be late." Jim teased, moving out of the lift as soon as the doors of the lift opened, turning only to hear the last words his Vulcan had to say.

"Vulcan's are never late."

* * *

Well, this was chapter 6. I know it took me forever to upload, and I'm sorry for the long wait.

I've been insanely busy the last couple of weeks, but I will try to make more time for my writing now that things have quieted down.

I appreciate all the messaged I got from readers about inquiring about my well being, and the very kind messages that encouraged me to keep writing.

I sincerely hope you liked this chapter, even though it was shorter than the others I have written. Thank you for reading it, thank you for taking the time out of your day to return to this story even though it has been pausing for a while. I appreciate each and every one of you.

Please drop a review or message me with some feedback!

Thank all of you once more for reading!

Yours faithfully,

Akikofuma


End file.
